Namikaze Noriko The Dragon Mistress
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: Akatsuki is after Kyuubi's vessel now more then ever with Sasuke on there side. Little did they know that the vessel is not a he but a she and that she is very powerful. FemNaru SasuFemNaru. My first fanfic so don't hate me R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am back on ^_^**

**So here is a beta-ed version of chapter one.**

**Thanks to my beta - Dragon MistressLove**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was going to "The valley of the End" after ones again not being able to bring Sasuke back.

When he arrived there he saw a person sitting on the Shodaime's head and a big smiled made its way on his face when he identified the person. Slowly he started walking to the strange red head and when he was just a couple of steps away from him he started making hand signs and when he stopped making them on Naruto's place stood beautiful, breathtaking blond haired girl, her hair was going to her knees, the shoes were boots like Sakura's only that hers were cerulean, she was with meshyshorts a little like Anko's (they are black). She has skirt that too was sky-blue and was low-pitched on the right with hung Uzumaki symbol, she had on a white sleeveless shirt and a jacket as her father (Namikaze Minato) it was white with sky-blue fires, she also had gloves like Kakashi's.

Her true name is Namikaze Noriko – daughter of Namikaze Minato still known as "The Yellow Flash" and Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina- the last survivor of the Whirlpool country.

After seeing the sad face of the red haired boy she got a little worried and it echoed in her voice when she asked "What is it?" Then she set next to him and he looked at her, one pair of red eyes met another pair of sky blues and he then smiled sadly.

"Kit I'm sorry that I have to say it but Jiraiya is in bad condition" he murmured and Noriko's eyes widen, the worry shining in them.

"What do you mean bad condition? How exactly is he?" asks she with a trembling and fearful voice. The red head looked at her and sighed.

"He has been fighting Pein and lost. When I got there he was in critical condition….. He was kind of dead... I needed to use so much of my powers to save him. He'll live that is for sure, but it will take time until he is completely healed." He muttered and she smiled.

"He'll be ok that is more important. Damn you, baka. You made me so worried. For a split second I thought that you would say he was dying and there was nothing that could have been done. How serious is he hurt, anyway?" asked Noriko with a curious voice.

"Kit, if I wasn't the most powerful demon out there and I haven't use so much power even, four tails to be precise, he wouldn't be alive right now." He complained with a frown, which quickly disappeared off his face when he saw the deadly glare. Noriko sighed and then got up.

"Anyway I'm going to Tsunade! Take care, Kyuubi." She murmurs and then the man now known as Kyuubi got up too and looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"They are after you now more then ever so be careful" He said with deep voice and she smiled at him, it was a happy-go-lucky kind of smile.

"I know but I never give up and I have became more powerful than when I was little girl. If they still think of me as easy to get, well they are going to feel what it's to be in hell before even going there." Noriko said with devilish smirk on her face. Kyuubi smirked at her in approval.

"Ok, I will tell Akira to bring him to Konoha. See you soon Imouto-chan (Little sister)" Kyuubi waved as he disappeared in red flames.

**In the Hokage office**

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Shizune were shell shocked from what they just heard. One of the three Sannin - Jiraiya has been killed by Akatsuki's leader. All in all some were gaping, other were on the verge of crying, and others were just unmoving.

"That sounds impossible. He is one of Konoha's best ninja" Said Kakashi, now over the initial shock a sad look in his visible eye. (well you know his face is in a mask: P)

"He said that if circumstances got serious he will send me one of his toads so I can sent reinforcement. That stupid old punk, he never thought of keeping his promise." Tsunade growl out with anger but her eyes were showing that she wanted to just be alone so she could cry her sorrow out.

"Jiraiya fought with dignity and his death is noble." The toad stated proudly and Tsunade was about to say something but then the door opened to show very pissed looking Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura flinched as they looked at him.

"You sent him didn't you?" He all but yelled and glared at Tsunade.

"Naruto….." started Tsunade with a sad voice but was interrupted.

"You know how he is. That once in battle he never gives up and fight to the very end" Yelled / Growled Naruto.

"Naruto I didn't mean to…" Tsunade started again with tears in her eyes but stopped when she saw the smile that crept its way onto Naruto's face, she blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing things right but there was no mistake, on Naruto's face did have a devilish smile.

"Good he is not dead, huh?" She says with a smirk and everyone's eyes widen, some gaped at him and other's jaws were on the ground. Naruto nodded still smilling devilishly.

"What do you mean he… is not dead?" Ask a hopeful Tsunade, her voice so loud that you could say she was screaming.

"Brat I saw him die in front of my own eyes" said a pissed Fukasaku "It's not fun so drop it!" Naruto looked at the little toad. The toat could see his eyes were full with amusement, which made him glare at the boy.

"Someone I know, and very well may I add, saved him. He said that Ero-Sennin is not so good but in time he is going to be as good as new. Well around a week or two" Said Naruto smiling. After everyone got out of their shock, a smile of happiness crept its way onto all of their faces.

"Where is he now, Naruto?" Asked happy Tsunade who was trying to be serious.

"On his way to Konoha. Most probable close to the gate, any moment may go through it." Answer Naruto. "I am suggesting we go and meet them." He said with a smirk and everyone nodded.

"Who is your friend Naruto?" Ask a suspicious Kakashi and Naruto smiled at him, a smile that said 'That's for me to know and for you to find out.'

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that he may be trusted." He answered with innocent smile and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

With that all of them went to The Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's Gate

When they arrive at the Gate they could see a white three tails fox to carry on her back a sleeping Jiraiya. He looked pale and exhausted but other then that alright.

"Hey Akira. How is he?" Ask Naruto with nice voice and smiling face when the fox got closer.

"He must be as a new around a week, Naruto-sama." Say the fox with pleased and happy voice.

"Why the fox call you sama?" Ask Sakura with a questioning and curious look, Naruto looked at her with wondering voice, trying to play confused.

"Long story" He murmured as he laugh and scratch the beck of his neck.

"Let's go to the Hospital, so I can examine him." Tsunade said with a smile. She truly was happy that her last team-mate was still alive and going to be alright.

Hospital

When they got to the hospital Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade started examining Jiraiya in a room on the four floor. Witch left Kakashi, Naruto and Sai out in the waiting-room.

After a couple of minutes in silence Kakashi turned toward Naruto and started a conversation.

"Naruto, before Jiraiya left he said me to tell you 'Do what I told you before its too late'. So what does it mean? What did Jiraiya told you?" Ask Kakashi with searching look and narrowed eye, observing Naruto's every move and reaction.

When Naruto hear that he narrowed his eyes and then he looked Kakashi in the eye, well more like glared.

"That is secret that only me, Jiraiya and Sandaime know/knew about. And secret is supposed to stay secret! So please don't ask any more questions, sensei." Naruto said with scowling face and Kakashi knew that the boy was about to greet his fangs but somehow stopped himself.

"What is that secret, Naruto?" say a new voice and when they turned around it was Tsunade with curious look in her eyes. "And don't say 'secret is supposed to stay secret'. I am your Hokage so you better start telling." She said, more like commanded.

"Its something I don't want to talk about." Naruto growled as he folded his arms and made an irritated face.

"WHAT did Jiraiya told you Naruto? And stop dodge the question!" scold Tsunade, her face showed that she had little patience left.

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto all but yelled in a try to stop the conversation from going any further.

"Naruto stop it! Jiraiya sounded very serious about that secret, it sounded like your life depends on it. Just say it, we could help you!" scolded Kakashi with irritated face, well eye more like.

"But…" started Naruto but was interrupt by the blue three tailed fox.

"Naruto-sama if they don't perceive you or hurt you in any way you know he would kick there asses, so I think there is nothing that you need to be scared of. You will only see who really are yours true friends. And it's not like I would let them hurt you. I have been anticipating to beat someone for a while." Say the fox. Then she rubbed herself in Naruto's leg.

Naruto look at the fox and his eyes showed hesitation then he smiled at the fox and nods his head.

"So, Naruto…" started Tsunade, but Naruto interrupted her.

"That's the thing. I'm not exactly Naruto … Well Naruto doesn't exist. After Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in me, Sandaime and Jiraiya put another seal on me, to protect me." With that been said Naruto made a couple hand seals and on his place stood Noriko.

"N-Naruto?" asked wide eyed Tsunade as her mouth was slightly open and she wasn't the only one – Kakashi's eye was so wide that you could think that it was about to fall, Sakura's mouth was going to fall to the floor and even Sai couldn't hide his surprise so his eyes too were widen, but the comment he made her blush a little.

"Well I know I called you dickless but I never expected you to really be dickless. So what's your name, pretty one?" He asked as he looked her up and down.

"Noriko… Namikaze Noriko – daughter of Namikaze Minato still known as 'The Yellow Flash' and Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina." When Noriko say that she smiled but inside her she was very nerves and was afraid that they may turn their backs to her.

When they heard that there eyes widen even more.

"You are sensei's daughter?" Ask Kakashi after he recovered from the surprise.

"Yep" Say smiling, well more like smirking Noriko.

"I can see that you finally trust them enough to show them who you are. Good." Said a new voice from behind them.

When everyone turned to see who the new comer was they saw a man with red hair which was like Naruto's hair in boy form and red eyes. He was with black pants and red T-shirt, his ninja weapon was on his right leg, he smiled at Noriko but then narrowed his eyes at the others. When Noriko saw that it was Kyuubi she smiled at him, too.

"Dare to betray her trust and hurt her and I will surely give you a ticket to hell." Say Kyuubi with narrow eyes and so muck KI (Killer intent) that all of them froze.

"Kyuu you know I am already a big girl and I can take care of myself." Noriko tried to sound serious but her giggling didn't make it look like she was, but she just couldn't stop herself after seeing the faces of the others full with fear and that they froze from the KI.

'Good nii-sama was holding back or they would have pissed in there pants or faint.' Thought Noriko while she giggle.

Minute or two after Kyuubi stopped the KI, they could finally recover.

Tsunade was the first to break the silence by asking.

"Kyuu like Kyuubi?" and with that Kakashi's, Sakura's, Shizune's, and Sai's eyes widen, freezing ones again in their tracks.

"One and only" Say Kyuubi as he smirked.

When Kakashi overcome the surprise, he narrows his eyes and asks the question that was in his head and everyone else's. "How did you get out of Noriko?"

"She herself gave me back my freedom." Answer Kyuu with innocent voice and Noriko put her hand on her mouth so not to start giggling again.

With that been said everyone turned to Noriko and there faces was saying clearly what were they thinking 'ARE YOU CRAZY'.

"What? Kyu-nii-sama is not so bad. True he has some bad habits but noting else." Naruto tell them with a scold.

"Noriko he killed…" started Kakashi but Noriko interrupted him by yelling.

"It's not like he wanted to … he just didn't have a choice" She yelled and glared at them.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked breaking the silence that had fell for several seconds.

"Well his mate was kidnapped and the only way for him to save her was to do what Madara told him to. And what he wanted the most was to destroy Konoha. But after Kyuu didn't destroy Konoha and get himself sealed Madara killed his mate." Answer Noriko with sad look and smile.

"I thought the demons were immortal" Tsunade said well more like asked and narrowed her eyes.

Kyuubi look at her then he look aside to hide his pain when saying:

"Well not exactly. Demons can be killed by many ways – if the one they are fighting is more powerful than them, by been tricked, when used seals against them, but of course the seal must be the right one and other ways. Madara was more powerful than my mate, she was powerful too but he just had the powers that were her weakness. If I am to fight Madara and we fight all out battle I'm not sure I will survive either."

By hearing the whole story everyone were visibly sad.

Kakashi was looking at the floor and probable remembering the ones he lost. Tsunade was on the verge of crying because she knows what is to lose the one you love. Sakura was crying and thinking how much it hurt her when Sasuke walked out of her life and thinking how muck probably hurt to know you are to never see the person you love. Sai was … just Sai but without the fake smile. Noriko too was on the verge of crying and it wasn't helping the fact that she has heard many stories for Mikka (well that is kyu's mate name).

Tsunade was the one to break the silence by saying:

"Accept my sincere condolence for your wife Kyuubi-san."

With that Kyuu slightly smiled.

"Thank you and please just call me Kyuubi or Kyuu. I don't like formalities."

"So Minato was right." Say Tsunade with serious face.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Ask Shizune with questioning look.

"Well before he died Minato said that he is almost sure that Madara is behind the attack and that he is the only one that can summon Kyuubi." Answer Tsunade with a hum in the end.

"He was able to summon me but not any more, I destroy the contract." Say Kyuu with frown and unhappy voice.

"Anyway Baa-Chan I was wondering if I could use my family's mansion?" Noriko asked with a nerves smile.

"You are the last of the Namikaze clan of course you can use it, By the way even if you weren't the last you would have the permission to use it because you are the head of the clan." Answer Tsunade with warm smile and Noriko smiled at her, too.

"Arigato" She said with happy voice.

"I guess you know where it is." Ask/say Tsunade

"Hai" Noriko said with a smirk.

Then Tsunade looked questioningly at Kyuubi, like saying 'and you?' Then Kyuubi's right eyebrow arisen and it was like saying 'Are you stupid or what?' to which Tsunade's eye twitched.

"One thing is for sure I'm staying with her." He all but command and they all smile.

"Look after her" Kakashi said as his eye turned in U form witch was supposed to be a smile.

"Of course I will she is my little sister." Answer Kyuubi and his voice was saying 'Are you stupid.'

"When will Ero-Sennin wake up, Baa-Chan?" Noriko asked with risen eyebrow.

"Well around two-three hours if you want you can come in and see him." Say Tsunade with warm smile.

"Thank but I will first go move my things in my new house and when I'm ready will come." With that Noriko smiled and wave goodbye. She together with Kyuubi set out for there new home.

With Tsunade and the others

"She surely has become one hell of a beautiful woman and I believe she is one hell of a ninja too." Say Tsunade and everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

Hai – Yes

Imouto - little sister

Nii-sama – Big brother

Arigato – Thank you

Nande/naze – why.

Thank you for reading

Review

Love you

I'm probable soon going to post the next chapter.

I do my best to write it better so sorry for my mistakes.

The next chap is coming tomorrow.

Ja


	3. Chapter 3

With Noriko

After Noriko moved her belongings – which weren't so many – just some clothes, her favor objects one of who's was the picture of team 7. After she set up her room, which was the room for the heir with big king-sized bed, wall-wardrobe, own bathroom, well it looked like some princess' room. Then she decides to look around the house, the last place she goes to was the training ground and she was impressed by it. The ground was really big – it had lake, place to train with shuriken and kunai and big free place to train ninjutsu and the training ground is ending with woods.

She was hoping that Kyuubi was going to come back sooner with the diner, so they could train a little. But little did she know that behind one of the trees stand a figure which watch her every move and was waiting the perfect moment to make a surprise attack.

After she look a little more around she decide to wait for Kyuubi inside and when she was by the door someone grabbed her from behind and the last thing she remember was that that this man injected her with something.

"You will finely be mine Noriko." The kidnapper said before the two of them disappear into the wood.

With Kyuubi

After I enter the house I looked around but Noriko wasn't there.

The house was clear so I go out to the training ground but I definitely didn't like what I saw. Right to the door stood all of Noriko's fighting belongs – shurikens, kunais and scrolls.

With the Hokage

Tsunade stood in front the usual bunch of document and was wondering how to announce that Naruto is in a fact Noriko when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in". She said as she looked at the door.

The door was open to show Kyuubi with worried face.

"Hokage-sama I think someone kidnapped Noriko." He said with unhappy voice.

"WHAT? But how? She was with you, wasn't she?" Tsunade said, well more like yell.

"She made me go for dinner, because there wasn't anything in the house, so I left her alone and when I come back she wasn't there only her belonging." Kyuubi said with frown.

"Do you think it's Akatsuki" Ask a worried Tsunade and Kyuubi sighed and murmured.

"I don't think it's someone else." After that Tsunade and Kyuubi looked as pissed as hell. Tsunade closed her eyes to calm down.

"Go find Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. I will call the others." She said and Kyuubi turn around to go when she stopped him.

"Be on the gait after 20 to 30 minutes and say to Kakashi if he is late even with one minute I will destroy his Icha icha collection." She said with evil smile.

"Fine but what are you going to say to the eldest about me going on the mission, I am not Konoha shinobi." Kyuubi asked with risen eyebrow.

"From this moment you are" Tsunade said smiling and then she throw him a black headband. "From now on you are Konoha's Jounin."

"Thank you Hokage–sama." He said with respect.

"Go and finish your first mission to bring back Noriko, oh and by the way you are the commander of the mission." Tsunade murmured with I don't care kind of voice but seeing her eyes you could say that she was worried.

"Hai"

And with that Kyuubi left to find Kakashi, Sakura and Sai as Tsunade called couple of chuunins to tell the others.

The Gate

After 20 minutes everyone was on the gate ready for their mission, waiting only for their commander to show. Well everyone only knew that he was red haired boy. Then they saw that Tsunade was coming with the new shinobi.

"Your mission is to bring one of Konoha's best if not the best kinoichi. Her name is Namikaze Noriko." When Tsunade said that the eyes of Neji, Hinata, Yamato, Ino, Gay and Shino widen as a pizza.

"Someone of the Namikaze clan is alive?" Neji asked with much surprise in his voice.

"The Namikaze clan? Who are they?" ask TenTen.

"It is said that The Namikaze clan is the most powerful one. People say that their kekegenkai is unbeatable." Say still surprised Ino.

"Their genkai is more powerful even from the Uchiha's." add Shikamaru with a frown.

"That is true but I think Noriko is not powerful enough. I guess she hasn't still opened her bloodline. Her father was 24 when he died and he wasn't able to open his kekegenkai." Tsunade murmured

"Who is her father?" Kiba asked as he looked confused.

"Her father was great man and you know him as Yondaime, many know him as Yellow Flash or Namikaze Minato." Kyuubi said and hearing that made many of the people that were there to widen their eyes again. "But she is different from her father. She was able to open her bloodline when she was on a training trip with her Godfather." With that been said everyone's eyes widen again and many grasped.

"If she is so powerful against whom the hell are we going to fight?" Kiba asked with a little pissed voice.

That made everyone, other then Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Tsunade, to look at Kyuubi.

"Uchiha Madara" Kyuubi answered with a scowl on his face and everyone blinked at him.

"Tell me you made us come here to joke with us, how else is first possible Uchiha Madara to be alive and second there is no one among of us that is powerful enough to beat him. Probable the only ones that can fight him on equally ground are Namikaze Noriko, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Noriko-san because of her bloodline, same goes for Sasuke and Naruto because of the Kyuubi in him. And I don't see anyone of them here with us." Shikamaru said with a frown.

"I see one" Tsunade said and Kakashi's, Sakura's, Sai's and Kyuubi's eyes widen knowing that Tsunade was going to tell them about who really was their commander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time**

"I see one" Say Tsunade then Kakashi's, Sakura's, Sai's and Kyuubi's eyes widen knowing that Tsunade is going to tell them about who really was their commander.

**And Now**

"I thing I have to be the one to tell them Tsunade." Kyuubi scolded.

"Fine as you wish." Tsunade smirked and Kyuubi frowned.

"Well I thing the best way is for me to introduce myself. But first I need you to promise that what I tell you is not to be expounding to anyone." Kyuubi commanded as someone's eyes narrowed, others were wondering what was so secret but everyone nodded for him to continue.

"Well I do believe that many know me but just by name which is Kyuubi no Yoko." And with that everyone other then the ones that knew froze and their eyes were wide open with gaping mouths. "Oh and by the way Namikaze Noriko is the true personality of Uzumaki Naruto." And ones again everyone's eyes were wide open from surprise. "And that's the reason that we think that Madara is the one that kidnapped Noriko. He is the true leader of Akatsuki." continue Kyuubi.

Neji was the first to regain his sense and ask out the way.

"Why are you out of her?"

"She freed me." was the quick answer and everyone blinked.

Then Shikamaru ask the first question that come to his mind.

"Why did you attack Konoha?" Kyuubi bend his head on one side in regret and hurt.

"Madara was holding my wife and said that if I didn't do it he will kill her." Everyone's eyes filled with understanding.

"So where is she now?" TenTen asked hoping to hear that she was ok.

"Dead." Was the answer with voice filled with hurt and sadness as the girls' eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I thought that the demons were immortal." Neji said with narrowed eyes.

"There is always a way to kill someone. We demons may look like we are immortal and unhurt by every attack but we get hurt it's just that we heal really fast and so people think that we are immortal and yes we have long life span around 50 000 to 100 000 years and I am currently 24 723 years old." Kyuubi smiled sadly.

"This Madara really is one big bastard. You attacked Konoha just like he wanted and he still killed your wife." Said very pissed looking Hinata as everyone looked at her like she had grown second head and the killing intent that she was freeing make them step one food away from her.

"Well you now know everything and I think its time to go. Let's not let Noriko wait longer because she hates to wait." Kyuubi murmured smiling.

"One more question. Why are you going on this mission to save Noriko or to fight Madara?" Ino asked with a frown.

"She showed me that revenge is not going to bring her back therefore what is the meaning of me living only for revenge. True if I have the chance to kill Madara I wouldn't have a second thought about it, but it would be for justice and for good because his only wants are predominate of all world and that is going to hurt many. But the reason for me going on this mission is because of Noriko. Many years ago I promised her that I would be always there for her and if she need my help she will have it, I am certainly not going to leave anything bad to happen to her. She is my last dear (precious) person, she is everything I have and I thing of her as a little sister. No one is going to stop me from saving her." Kyuubi answered with serious voice and smirk.

"I can't believe it last night I thought Kyuubi for the worst demon and now I kind of think about him as the best big brother" comment Hinata with a smile and everyone smiled too.

"All right team ready to go and who don't wanna come or is scared better to not come." Kyuubi said amusedly and smirked.

"I think we wanna see Noriko very much, to quit now. And we don't leave friends in danger." Kiba said as he winked.

With Madara and Sasuke

"You are learning fast, Sasuke" say Madara as Sasuke Hn-ed.

"Someone is coming" and they turned to see Konoha's shinobi on the hill.


	5. Chapter 5

With Kyuubi

"Finally" spoke Kyuubi as he saw Madara. "Don't involve no mater what, that is my fight." He warned the Konoha shinobies.

"Hmn" Neji murmured.

One "Troublesome" was heard, some smiled, some smirked and left their commander to win the fight.

And before they even blink Kyuubi had Madara pressed against a rock which made then look wide eyed in surprise.

"Where is she?" Kyuubi growl out with so much KI (killer intent) that everyone froze, especially Madara after all, all of the KI was direct at him.

"Who are you?" Madara asked after regaining of the force of the KI and activating his Sharingan and tried to catch Kyuubi in Genjutsu, but hey fox cannot be catch in it.

"You are not going to mislead me Madara, say where is Noriko or I will make you sorry." Spoke a irritate Kyuubi with narrowed eyes in anger.

"Man I don't even know you or that Noriko girl." Madara said as he pushed out Kyuubi with chakra.

Everyone froze as the place was covered with big shadow and when they looked up they saw big black dragon, which just land on the ground close to Kyuubi.

Then Kyuubi turn to the dragon and smirk "Wong time no see, ne, Kyousei." They all blinked at Kyuubi and then some of the Konoha's ninja sighed and they all put their guard down.

Kyousei chuckled and then spoke "Same here but she is not here, baka. I can't feel her." With that Kyuubi looked even more pissed.

"Maa, Damn it! Who the fuck would want to kidnap her? And who the fuck can even knows about her? It's not someone from Iwa, right?" Kyuubi said with confused and pissed voice and the dragon looked at him with glaring eyes.

"Calm down baka when you are pissed you stop thinking with your head. And I don't think it's them, they probably still don't know anything for her and even if they know they would be scared from her." The Dragon said while smirking and watching as Kyuubi calmed down a little.

"Kyou we need to find her before something happens to her." Kyuubi said seriously.

"Oh I didn't know thanks for saying it to me" Kyou answered with sarcasm echoing in his voice.

Then Kyuubi frowned and spoke "He wouldn't, would he?"

"Huh? Kyuu?" The dragon wondered for who Kyuubi talked.

"Hey you the idiot with the duck-like-hair-stile dude. Where is Kabuto? And don't try to lie or I will give you a ticked to hell and trust me you wouldn't like it there." Say a sadistic looking Kyuubi and more of the people present there believed that if Kyuubi let out a KI that they would have pee in their pants.

"There is a hideous base close to Kusagakure ("Village Hidden in the Grass"). That is the base that Orochimaru tortured and keep prisoners." Sasuke answer not liking the idea if going to hell.

"Kyuubi I think you need to go there alone, if you take them they will slow you down and when fighting, not to tell that you will have to watch for them too. You go I will make sure that they go back to Konoha safety. I would have come with you but I am too big and he may do something to her when he sees me. But make sure that this time Kabuto dies." Voiced Kyou. "And make sure she comes back alright or…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, the last time I allowed her to get hurt, well more like didn't protect her enough, you almost bit my head off. Good I am a demon not a human or I would have been dead by now." Kyuubi mutter as his winced slightly remembering that incident.

"I thought you left!" Kyousei growl out with KI way bigger then Kyuubi's earlier.

"Jane." Say Kyuubi as disappear in red flames.

"Sasuke go and see who this Kyuu is and who that girl is. if possible bring her here." Say Madara in a whisper high enough only for Sasuke to hear, but, well certain dragon have really good hearing abilities.

After that Sasuke disappear.

"If you think that Sasuke can fight on even grounds whit Kyuu you are lying to yourself. He can be a baka from time to time and make himself look as the world's biggest idiot and, well I guess that he caught that from Noriko. But in fight he is hard to beat especially when he fights for Noriko." Then Kyousei smirked and continue "And he is not the most powerful demon for nothing, it's well known that humans are ready to piss their pants only by hearing his name. Kyuubi no Yoko." And then Madara's eyes widen.

"That is impossible Kyuubi is sealed in a boy named Uzumaki Naruto." Madara said with disbelieving voice.

And then Kyou chuckle evilly. "Oh but didn't you know Uzumaki Naruto never existed. He was just a mask, the mask of Namikaze Noriko. The last from the clan, the daughter of Namikaze Minato, but I thought you would have already get that and yet you don't, I guess you are more stupid then I thought you would be. Or did you forget that dragons exist only when there is powerful enough Namikaze to make us hatch. Only Namikaze who has opens at least half of their bloodline can wake us." By now Madara was wide eyed and was on the way to start gape. "And if you ask someone that doesn't know Kyuubi for the last 5 years he would say you that Sasuke was doomed but well the truth is that Kyuubi is probably going to just open his eyes and after that Sasuke isn't going to be after Konoha and it's elders, but after you.

Oh but don't worry, Noriko is going to help him much more then you." Said a very sadistic looking dragon with an evil smirk.

"Like hell. Sasuke is weak. He wouldn't ever beat me." Madara said arrogantly.

"If you believe so, fine. But you don't have much of a chance against her. She wouldn't have any problems against you." Then he turned to the others "Time to go. Kyuubi is going to finish the mission." And with that he leap and the Konoha's shinobi left to go back home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**With Noriko**_

After she wake up she fill that she had something covering her eyes and some sort of a leash on her neck that was stopping her chakra, she also had a chains that were holding her for the bed. Hearing steps going to her she was wondering if the person that kidnapped her was going to kill her. After she felt a hand on her face she couldn't hold on any longer and screamed.

"If you are going to kill me, go on!" Then the blinder on her eyes was taken out and in front of her stood a smirking Kabuto.

"I don't think of doing that. I told you, you are mine now." He smirked even more and in his eyes, there was evil glint in them.

"You are crazy, you damn four eyed freak" she yelled in his face as she was thinking 'Nii-sama please hurry up and get me out off here, before this son of a bitch do something and have me on a tray.' And what make her panic a little was that Kabuto started to pull up her shirt but he stop for some reason.

"Well it looks like someone is coming for you. I promise I am going to kill him fast and am coming back to you to finish the fun." He said with an arrogant smile/smirk. After that he disappeared from the room and she smiled whispering before fainting "Arigato Onii-sama".

**With Kyuubi**

Kyuubi come closer to the hidden base and then he saw someone going out to welcome him. And who do you thing it was, no other then the stupid-four-eyed-son-of-a-bitch.

"Where is she?" asked very pissed looking Kyuubi.

"In my bed, waiting for me to return to her, of course after I kill you first." Leer Kabuto.

"You surely don't know with whom you are playing with." Growl out Kyuubi then disappeared and appear right behind Kabuto next thing that can be seen is that Kabuto was burning and behind him stayed a smirking Kyuu.

_**With Sasuke**_

After Sasuke came in the base he went right to the prisons, searching for a girl. After he went to the last cell he saw one of the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

After he goes closer to her, he saw that she had a chain and a leash. Then he got rid of them, and she murmur "Nii-san is that you, arigato"

'Nii-san that must be the one with the red heir' thought Sasuke. 'there is no sense in me to detain any longer and make Madara wait.' With that Sasuke picked her up in his arms.

When he got out of the base he was face to face with Kyuubi.

"Sasuke. We need to talk about the massacres of the Uchiha clan and its real killer." Said a serious Kyuubi as Sasuke growl out and scowl.

"I already know the truth. I know that Itachi killed the clan by the order of the Hokage and the eldest." Sasuke growled out.

"Well it looks like you don't know anything about it, not at all. Itachi didn't kill anyone of the clan well anyone other that Uchiha Shisui. But there is a reason behind that murder. The reason is that he and someone else were planning the massacres of the clan. But well killing his partner Shisui didn't stop Madara from finishing his plans. If you don't believe me you may ask Noriko when she wakes up. She says that she had some sort of a proof but I don't know what it is." Sasuke's eyes are as big as a plate by now and he couldn't believe that this was the truth.

"What…kind of a …proof can she have?" Sasuke asked as he got rid of the shock.

"That is not something that I cannot tell you. I don't know. You would have to ask her. But be sure that she is telling the truth. I have been against Madara and he is always using the dirtiest ways of beating his opponent. He never fights fairly. Come with us to Konoha, I am sure that you wouldn't be sorry and you would be able to see the proof she has." Kyuubi grunted and then Sasuke smirked.

"Fine I will come. I haven't seen my (ex) - team-mates from long time." Now it was Kyuubi's time to smirk.

"Sasuke, Naruto doesn't exist anymore" Kyuubi said with amused voice and then Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growl out.

"What do you mean?"

"Come to Konoha and you will find out." And Kyuubi smirked even more as a replay he receive a dead glare.

With that the two of them start their journey to Konoha.

_**In the Hokage's office**_

The Godaime Hokade stayed in her seat and was wondering if Kyuubi had finished the mission, after all, the team come back half an hour and said that Kyuubi was the one that was going to finish the mission. She really hoped that Noriko – her little brother turned to be little sister – was alright.

Then she heard a knock on the door and say "Come in" but she defiantly didn't expect to see Kyuubi with Sasuke and in his arms Noriko. To say she was shocked would be underestimating. She was shocked by seeing Sasuke and there she was more then shocked seeing him with Noriko in his arms.

And that little fact made her have one question 'Why is Kyuubi leaving Noriko in Sasuke's care when he is way overprotective of her?'

She turned to Kyuubi and smiled. "Congratulations for your first mission as a Jounin and for even bringing back Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thanks I guess but could you look at Noriko she hasn't waked up yet, she does have the abilities of healing fast after all so it makes me worried that she hasn't still wakened up.

"Of course, but lets go to the hospital" Tsunade said as she receive a nods.

Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been very busy.

Review so I know what you like and what you don't.

I know that the chaps are little but I am lazy kind of a girl.

Review and be happy

**Ja**


	7. Chapter 7

_**In the Hospital**_

In front of Noriko's room on the third floor on the south wing, the door is number 323 (A.N 3 and 23 are my favorite numbers) stood two lone figures. One was the great Kyuubi and the other was one of the last Uchihas – Uchiha Sasuke.

After a long silence Sasuke decided to ask the question that had been in his head for a long time.

"So you said that you would tell me what had happen to Naruto when we come back to Konoha." And Kyuubi smirked.

"He is simply, no more. Why do you care any way? It's not like you didn't want to kill him, anyway. Or is it because you weren't the one to do it?" Kyuubi asked knowing that this is going to piss Sasuke even more which made him smirk even more.

"He is my best friend, so start answering more clearly with no half answer. What the hell happened I know that the dobe is usuratonkachi (A.N I am not sure if I am spelling them right. Please say if I am not.) But he is not ease to kill." Said very pissed Sasuke.

"In a fact the truth is very simple. Naruto never existed, he was a mask. The mask of Namikaze Noriko, the girl staying inside that door." And he nods at the door.

"Naruto is Noriko?" ask Sasuke with face saying 'WTF'. His face was just hilarious so Kyuubi couldn't resist but to laugh a little then he turned to Sasuke with serious face.

"It's not like she had any choice in the matter. If she was Noriko from the beginning then she probably would had died long ago. If Madara have known that she was Namikaze he would have made the impossible possible just so he kill her. I am going to say you something that even she doesn't know but to tell you first I need to tell you who I am and this is not the place, so let's go on more privet place." Kyuubi said and then they both disappeared.

**In Noriko's Room**

Tsunade was really happy that Noriko was alright. Well she had a traits of the chains and the chakra restrain, and the drug in her blood was still very high but nothing to worry about, it would be out of her system in a day or two. When she finished with the examination, Noriko start to stir. After she opened her eyes, she blinked a couple of times to rid the cloudy and focus on Tsunade.

"Well it looks like you are going to be alright just rest for the next day or more until the drug leave your system. So don't overdo yourself." Tsunade said with a smile.

"So where is Aniki (big brother)?" Noriko asked with confused look.

"Well he is with Sasuke." said a smirking Tsunade and in front of her stood a very surprise Noriko with open mouth and wide eyes.

"Sasuke? Like Uchiha Sasuke?" asked still very surprise Noriko.

"Yep. It look like Kyuubi had met Sasuke when bringing you back other then that I don't know. Damn. That is going to cause me even more work!" Tsunade complained with pissed look.

"OK" and Noriko try to get up but a hand stop her.

"Don't. I want you to just rest for the next day or two so stay on the bed until Kyuubi and Sasuke comes to get you."

"But Baa-chan, I am perfectly fine." Complained a muffed Noriko.

"You may feel fine but the drug is still in you and it had been put too much of it in you. You may lose consciousness and fill weak until it's out of you body. So you are on bed the next 48 hours" Tsunade said smirking at Noriko's pout.

"hn" murmur a pissed Noriko as she cursed Kabuto in her mind.

And Tsunade giggle.

**On the Momentum**

The two – Kyuubi and Sasuke were sitting on Yondaime's head.

"So…" Started Sasuke.

"Well, I guess is time to tell my story. I am well known as the Kyuubi." And Sasuke's eyes wide and the Sharingan activated and narrow for a minute but then they deactivated.

"So what is the real truth behind the attack, I am sure that Madara has something to do with it?!" Sasuke said, surprising Kyuubi.

_**Review and be happy JA**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last time**_

**On the Momentum**

The two – Kyuubi and Sasuke were sitting on Yondaime's head.

"So…" Start Sasuke.

"Well, I guess is time to tell my story. I am well known as the Kyuubi." And Sasuke's eyes wide and the Sharingan activated and narrow for a minute but then they deactivated.

"So what is the real truth behind the attack I am sure that Madara has something to do with it?" Sasuke said, surprising Kyuubi.

_And Now_

After looking slightly surprised Kyuubi smirked and thought 'The Uchiha brat really is smart that may tell'.

"Madara caught my mate and said that, if I didn't do what he wanted he would kill her. I didn't have a choice but to attack Konoha. But none did ever know that I didn't need to kill and destroy all Konoha, it was two clans that needed to be destroyed." And through his eyes pass different emotions like – hate, pain, sadness, regret and e.t.

"One of the clans was the Uchiha wasn't it?" Sasuke asked without emotions.

"Yeah and the other one was the Namikaze, but I didn't kill any of the two. Well Madara thought that I did kill the Namikaze and he gets rid of them. But he still knew that I didn't kill the Uchihas so he killed my mate." Kyuubi said with venom in his voice and an echo of a sadness and pain for his mate.

Sasuke looks at Kyuu then at the village.

"So that is why Noriko needed to hid behind Naruto?"

"Not just that, well not just him. Many people of other countries would have tried to kill her just because she had the potential to become better then her father and she has." And he smirks saying that.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widen then he looks at Kyuubi with a question look.

"How powerful is she in a fact?" he asked bluntly.

"Well she is around Madara if not more powerful. I cannot tell you for sure, she has trained alone for over a year. Well not exactly alone, together with her dragon on her bloodline, seal and jutsu." And Kyuubi smiles, a happy smile.

Then he was surprised because The Uchiha Sasuke sitting next to him laughed, the all known emo-king (A.N. I have seen it as a queen but I write it king.) Laughed and Kyuubi's eyes widen a little. Then he thought 'Well it seems that Noriko is the only one that makes him laugh'.

"So the one that everyone called Dead-Last is in a fact one of the best and most powerful ninjas, ha? Cool" Sasuke said with a smile. Yes a smile you heard right.

Then Kyuubi smirked and thought 'Wouldn't be bad to surprise him a little more'.

"Well when you were last year in academy The Sandaime classified her as an 'A' ranked seal master after she create a seal that is still holding the S ranked criminals. When she came back to Konoha after the mission to bring you back, she was classified as an S ranked seal master, the only other one that had been an S, was her father but she had become better then him." And ones again you could see Sasuke's eyes widen slightly and Kyuubi smirked even more.

"Well she had always been hiding. And knowing that there is so much more for her, it makes me want to know her better." Sasuke murmured.

"Well you were the one in front of who she had been the most of herself." Kyuubi said with a smile and Sasuke smiled again.

"Good to know. Let's go and see how she is." Sasuke said and got up from the rock.

"She should be awake by now" Kyuubi said as he too got up and moved to the stairs.

**In the Hospital**

"Maa aren't they going to come already?!" Grumbled Noriko and a head showed at the door and murmured:

"We are here. Maa, you cannot wait even a little." Kyuubi said and smirked at the slight of the blush on Noriko.

'They are here? But I didn't feel their chakras, neither their scent. Damn drug!' She muttered in her mind.

When Sasuke came in the room her eyes widen then she smiled.

When Sasuke come in the room he looked at her and then cast his look at the window not knowing what to say after the ways they have met the last couple of times.

And Kyuubi was smirking from the outside but inside he was laughing. 'Young love, oh young love' he thought trough the laugh.

"So finally in home, huh, Sasuke?" Noriko asked with a little hope in her voice and a little happiness sparkling in her eyes.

"Well I guess you can call it that way, dobe" Sasuke said and smirked at the face of a enrage Noriko.

Kyuubi decided to say something before they start fighting.

"Wanna go home, imouto-chan?" Kyuubi asked in gentle voice and Noriko smile.

"Yeah, I hate hospitals!" she growled out at the end.

"Well before you get her and disappear I wanna tell you that she needs to be on bed for the next day or two. The drug has been too much for her, so she may faint or not feel good and feel weak." Tsunade stated and smirked at the sullen Noriko and she growled even more then the last time.

"Ok don't worry she is not getting up from the bed for the next three days" Kyuubi said, knowing it was going to piss her even more.

"Aniki!" she complained, but anyone didn't seem to care.

"Come on. Let's go" then he smirked arrogantly and turned to Sasuke "Well you seemed to like to carry her to the hospital, why not to the house." He couldn't hold the laugh at the side of a wide eyed Uchiha and a very blushing Namikaze and Tsunade was already laughing her ass off at it.

At the hearing of them laughing at them, they blushed – well Noriko blushed even more and Sasuke blushed a little but it wasn't so much to sticks out a mile.

"Umm Aniki, can I first see Ero-sennin?" asked a still lightly blushing Noriko.

"He is still unconsciousness." murmured a frowning Tsunade.

"But didn't he suppose to wake up soon?" asked a worry Noriko and Tsunade scowled.

"He did but when we tell him that he would need to stay in bed for a little while, he started to talk how he wanted to do his research and that the girls at the baths were going to miss him well then I bump him on the head and he has still to wake." And Noriko scowled too. Sasuke and Kyuubi were laughing in their heads and thinking 'He deserved it'.

"That pervert deserved it. Isn't he going to quit it already." Mutter Noriko and thought 'He is going to only if he gets his hands on Tsunade. The old perv is in love with her but is not going to tell her. I would need to do something.'

With that everything became black to her and she started to fall and just before she go unconscionable she feel the arms of another person catch her.

_Well Review if you like it. I will update as soon as possible_

_**Ja**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Time_

"That pervert deserved it. Isn't he going to quit it already?" Noriko muttered and thought 'The only way that's going to happen if he gets his hands on Tsunade-baa. The old perv is in love with her but is too chicken to tell her. I need to do something about it.'

With that everything became black to her and she started to fall and just before she go unconscionable she felt the arms of another catching her.

_And Now_

When Sasuke noticed that Noriko was falling, he quickly caught her in his arms and lifted her and her head was on his chest and he looked at Tsunade.

"Is she alright?" he asked, kind of worriedly.

"Did you listen to me, when I told you that the drug was too high of a dosage and that she is going to fill weak and may faint from time to time or you just looked at the clouds?" she growled out and smiled slightly when she looked at the two and thought 'Well there isn't a reason to be worried for her. With those two, I am sure that she is going to be alright. They are the best to look after her – an overprotective big brother and an Uchiha she has wrapped around her finger.' And she smirked at the last thought.

"By the way I think I forgot to tell you that her chakra is going to be a mess, so no training until she is perfectly alright. Is that clear?" Tsunade smirked at the face of Kyuubi who looked as he was about to go through hell and back.

"Fuck she hates when she can't train. It's going to be one hell of a job to make sure she doesn't. Why me?" Kyuubi muttered as Tsunade laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Maa (well) lets go then" Kyuubi said "Well it wasn't hard at all to make you carry her in a fact I didn't need to even tell you." Kyuubi smirked at the dead glare he got.

"Hn. Shut up and lead the way." Sasuke growled out, trying not to hear Tsunade's laughing and Kyuubi chuckling.

"Fine, Fine" Kyuubi said through his chuckles.

And with that they despaired to the Namikaze's compound.

After Sasuke put Noriko on her bed, they (Sasuke and Kyuubi) go down the stairs and into the kitchen, eat and talk then go to sleep.

**With Noriko**

Noriko woke up early in the morning and got up to go to the window with weak and slow steps.

After she go to the window she looked at a house not far from the main and murmured sleepily "Well I guess it's time to tell him about you and to see what will happen" then she grinned.

With quiet steps she went down to the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast, country garden omelet, banana crepes with brown sugar rum sauce, rice balls. When she saw that the table was full and way too much for three persons and she giggled shyly. "I think I overdid it a little"

And just then Sasuke and Kyuubi got down. Well Kyuubi grinned and Sasuke blinked couple of times to make sure that he didn't imagine it.

"I think you overdo yourself a little, Noriko-chan" Kyuubi said amusedly and smirked at the slight blush of Noriko.

"Yeah I know" Noriko said and giggle.

When that finished with the breakfast, Noriko looked up at Sasuke and grumbled.

"Sasuke we need to talk. Luckily Kyuubi had said more of the things but there is some that he doesn't know himself." She made a comment in a serious voice.

Sasuke looked at her with a slight lifted eyebrow. "He said that you have some kind of a proof. Wanna share it?"

"I have" she smirked "But first I have one question. What do you think about Itachi, now that you know the truth?"

"What do I think, huh? Well he was only protecting me and I killed him. I think it's pretty clear I am stuck-up-idiot. I lived only to kill him and now that I did I wish I can bring back time to change it." Sasuke murmured as in the same time he watched the ground.

Noriko smiled, not just happy but a very happy smile, she got up from her chair and went to the door but before she exit she turned to them and looked at them like they were stupid "Aren't you coming or do you prefer to just stay like a statue." She grinned at their dumbfounded faces.

Exiting the house she got to one of the other houses (the one she looked at trough the window if you don't remember) and knocked on it. But there wasn't anything at all – neither steps or cracks or anything and she growled out and in a moment she looked pissed.

"Bring your stupid lazy ass to the door and open it or I will give you one hell of a thrashing." She yelled out. Kyuubi and Sasuke look at each other with lifted eyebrows.

Then there were steps, a few cracks and the door open only to show none other then Uchiha Itachi. (Hehe didn't expect that?)

To say that Sasuke and Kyuubi looked surprised would be an underestimation. They were gaping, wide eyes – like their eyes could just fell any moment and on their face were the WTF expression.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything. And the chapter is un-betaed.

_**Last time**_

"Bring your stupid lazy ass to the door and open it or I will give you one hell of a thrashing." She yelled out. Kyuubi and Sasuke look at each other with lifted eyebrows.

Then there were steps, a few cracks and the door open only to show none other then Uchiha Itachi. (Hehe didn't expect that?)

To say that Sasuke and Kyuubi looked surprised would be an underestimation. They were gaping, wide eyed – like their eyes could just fell any moment and on their face were the WTF expression.

_**And now**_

Sasuke was gaping at his brother and his mind stop working.

"Ita…chi…but you…wha…how?" Sasuke stuttered as his mind was trying to work as best as it can at the moment.

"What, did you swallow you grammar, little brother?" said a smirking Itachi as he went to his otouto (AN I thing it means little brother if I am not mistaken) and ruffled his hair and poked him on the forehead as Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"You really are alive, that is not so kind of a sick joke?" asked a hopeful Sasuke.

Itachi and Noriko giggled softly and Kyuubi smiled.

"I suggest we go inside so we can explain what is happening" offered Noriko.

Then they come in and sit at the table as Noriko gave everyone a cup of orange juice and set as well. Then she looked up to Itachi and asked.

"You or me?"

"You!" Itachi answered, like the answer was obvious and she was stupid. She looked pissed for a minute but decided to let Itachi off the hook this time – surely Sasuke didn't want his brother to be killed when he just get the news of him being alive.

"Well on the mission we were supposed to bring you back when you killed Orochimaru I was the one to search for you with my kage bunshin (Shadow clones). Well I was supposed to stay with the other but I left my clone with them and on my search I met Itachi he asked if I was to choose of you or the village and I answer him that neither of the sides would be hurt. Then I asked did he kill the clan or Madara. Well he was taken a back at the question and automatically asked "How did you know?" which answered pretty much my question. Then I asked him where he was, where was the real Itachi? But he said that it was too late for him and that he hopes I could save you. When I arrived at the battlefield you were gone and he was lying on the ground." she murmured the last part.

"He was dead when I and my teammates left." Sasuke stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well he was but not from long so I was able to bring him back to life. That is part of my bloodline – the dark element and the dead is its most powerful weapon." When she answered him he looked at her with wide eyes again.

"You are able to bring deads back to life?" he asked disbelieve in his voice.

"No always! Not everyone!"

_**With Madara**_

"Its time we catch the nine tails" Madara stated to Nagato.

"You want me to take care of that?" Nagato asked with kind of a boring voice.

"You are the most powerful one of Akatsuki and it looks like Konoha has a powerful ally on their side." Madara voiced his opinion as he thought 'I hope that you at least weaken her before you die so I can attack when she is weakened and kill her/finish her.' And he smirked when Nagato disappear.

"I will definitely win" he whispered in the night.

_**With Noriko**_

"Not everyone, not always. I wish but I can't save everyone. I am not a God." And she was smiling sadly at that. "I cannot save people that had died from the arms of a Shinigami (God of Dead.) Or people that had died from a long time after all their body had stopped working and you can't give a soul to a body that cannot function. Well Itachi wasn't in a great condition, after all you kicked his ass pretty much so after I revived him I brought him here until he was good enough to walk on his own then I suggested him to stay here until the time he would be able to show comes. He said 'yes' of course. But I have to say I am surprised that Aniki (big brother) didn't sense him at all." She said amusedly and smirked at Kyuubi .

"Well sorry that I cut out my senses when I was here, but well I didn't expect someone to come to abandoned place." Kyuubi muttered with ashamed face which caused Itachi and Sasuke to chuckle and Noriko to laugh.

And that is how they spent the day.

Sasuke began calling Itachi – Aniki or onii-sama (the two means big brother or so I know).

Through the day they talked and laughed and the village was calm and happy but little did they know that a battle was coming their way.

Who is going to live through it and who wasn't? And who was going to win and who to lose? No-one knew. (well I know but being my evil kind of self, I am not saying (evil grin))


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time**

And that is how they spent the day.

Sasuke began calling Itachi – Aniki or onii-sama (the two means big brother or so I know) again.

Through the day they talked and laughed and the village was calm and happy but little did they know that a battle was coming their way.

Who is going to live through it and who wasn't? And who was going to win and who to lose? No-one knew.

_**And Now**_

The night came fast, faster then any of them wished.

Noriko looked at Itachi and smiled warmly "Hey, Itachi now that they know, why not move to the house?" she wonder then add "Well" she started nicely then she smirked evilly "that is not a question, get your things and move now!" she order and Itach's eyes twitched but he knew better than to go against her, after all she could be a bitch when she wanted and being on her bad sigh was ''.

With that she and Kyuubi left to let the two brothers alone for some time and to get a rest themselves.

**With Sasuke and Itachi**

"Damn, now I have to go and get my things and move them until the morning!" growled out Itachi with discomfort.

"Hn. If you don't want to, then why do it?" Sasuke asked with risen eyebrow.

Itachi made a strange face and then winced.

"Try to go against her and you may earn a stick up you ass. She is just too damn smart, powerful and vindictive to go against. I advise you not to do something like that. I have tried and was surely not fun." Itachi complained as Sasuke looked amused and funny at him.

"Are you trying to make me scared of her? Not going to happen! After all she is always going to be just m… Dobe!" Sasuke said as he stopped the moment he said the – m – and quickly said the dobe part. (Hehehheheh he almost said my hihihii). Itachi smirked knowingly at him and Sasuke blushed slightly and then they proceeded to collect Itachi's belongings.

**The village**

The morning was great. The sun shined with full power and the people were walking freely. But after all everything has its beginnings and endings.

The quiet day become chaos, different kind of animals were attacking everyone in its way (Pein's summons.).

_With Noriko_

After hearing the chaos in the village, Noriko got to the room opposite of hers and knocked on it. She was welcomed with the face of still sleepy Kyuubi.

"Get ready, get your gear! Someone is attacking Konoha. I am going to wake up Sasuke and Itachi. After 10 minutes in front the mansion." Noriko said quickly.

After that Kyuubi looked awaken and turned to get ready.

Then she got to the closest rooms that were opposite one another and she knocked on both. But the doors weren't open in a fact there weren't any sounds coming from any of them and her eyes twitched. Then she knocked on Itachi's door with full force. After a couple of seconds the door was open to show a sleepy Itachi who was about to fall asleep against the door-frame. Then Sasuke's door was too open to show unhappy and still sleepy Sasuke, but damn he was sexy even in the morning and the fact that he was only in boxers made her blush.

When she finally moved her eyes away from Sasuke, she saw Itachi who was sleeping leaning on the door-frame and a vein appeared on her forehead and her eyebrow twitched, again. Well she was pissed.

"How dare you sleep when I have something important to tell you" she screamed out. And after that both seemed to be awakening, well woken enough to listen whatever she had to say but they still seemed like they would fall asleep the moment that she told them whatever she had to.

"Get ready and get your gear! Be in front of the mansion in 10 minutes and if you are not you will be met with my wrath." Noriko growled out and then she smiled nicely.

After 10 minutes they were all ready and left to go to the village.

"Do you think that you have regained enough of you power to fight?" Kyuubi asked Noriko which earned him a glare.

"You wanna try" she asked, feeling offended.

"I am not underestimating you. I am just worried about you, baka" Kyuubi muttered and she looked at him with smile.

"Don't worry about me nii-chan (big brother). I am perfectly fine." She said happily and Kyuubi smiled.

"Good to hear".

**Well if you have something to tell review or sent me a message. **

**Until next time.**

**With love – The Caprice Girl. ^_^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Time**

After 10 minutes they were all ready and left to go to the village.

"Do you think that you have regained enough of you power to fight?" Kyuubi asked Noriko which earned him a glare.

"You wanna try?" she asked, feeling offended.

"I am not underestimating you. I am just worried about you, baka!" Kyuubi muttered and she looked at him with smile.

"Don't worry about me nii-chan (big brother). I am perfectly fine." She said happily and Kyuubi smiled.

"Good to hear".

_And Now_

They set off to the center of the village where they could feel Pein's chakra.

When they got there on one side stood Tsunade with a couple of ANBU and Kakashi by her side but they appeared to be badly hurt. On the other side stood the sixth Peins who didn't have even a scratch on themselves.

"Go see how they are, now!" Noriko growled out and narrowed her eyes at the Peins in anger.

Itachi and Kyuubi knew that the best thing they could do was to listen to her, so not to piss her more, but apparently Sasuke didn't know that because he stood by her side.

"Sasuke, you too!" she said with a sweet voice but her eyes showed that if he didn't listen she would first torture him then she would move out to the enemy.

Well Sasuke, feeling like his pride was hurt, death glared at her but after that moved to see how the others were.

**With Sasuke**

When he arrived to them he saw that Kakashi and Tsunade were the worst. The others were with just some scratches but Tsunade and Kakashi were chakra exhausted and they too had many scratches on themselves.

Kyuubi knowing that Kakashi's and Tsunade's state was critical and that he couldn't take care of the two of them in the same time and the fact that the Uchihas were horrible in healing, summoned two foxes one three tailed and one four tailed. He told the three tailed to go to the ANBU and the four to Kakashi as he took care of Tsunade, leaving the two brothers only to watch.

In about 10 minutes they were all healed and well, Kakashi and Tsunade were even conscious. But when they turned to see the fight, well the fighters were nowhere to be seen.

_**With Noriko**_

They watch each other for some time and in the next second they were attacking with everything they had.

She killed 5 of the Peins for less then 10 minutes and the last Pain, the god realm, turned around and run to the wood.

When he was close enough to the real Pein he turned around and did Pein's forbidden technique – Chibaku tensei.

Seeing the technique she smirked, raise her arm in the air and stretch out her fingers as her thumb moves to her palm as a black chakra surrounds her arm then she moved her arm in the air in a X form as every finger made a black powerful blast, destroying his Chibaku tensei for a second. Then she turned and did the same toward him. He used his Shinra Tensei to protect himself. Then she smirked evilly, again.

"That is what I was hoping you would do. Kaze(wind)." Then wind was all around him and the piercings started to leave his body and it fell on the ground.

"Well that was a nice battle" when she got closer to the body she smiled. "From every body Nagato had, you were the only one he had got right from the time the person had died. But well you were his best friend, more like a brother so it's not big of a surprise. After your body had functioned even after you died means my bloodline will be able to do it." Then she moved her arm in front of her chest and stretched her fingers but this time they were no space between them. Then she pushed them toward his chest and his body was surrounded by dark chakra. When the chakra was gone he looked pretty much the some with some differences – he was breathing, didn't have any holes from the piercings and any scratches, either. Then he opened his eyes and looked dumbfounded and she smirked and winked at him. "Welcome to the living ones again".

_Surprised? Don't liking it? Against it? _

_Review so I know what you think and until next time _

_With love – The Caprice Gril ^_^_


	13. Chapter 13

**Last time**

"Well that was a nice battle" when she got closer to the body she smiled. "From every body Nagato had, you were the only one he had got right from the time the person had died. But well you were his best friend, more like a brother so it's not big of a surprise. After your body had functioned even after you died means my bloodline will be able to do it." Then she moved her arm in front of her chest and stretched her fingers but this time they were no space between them. Then she pushed them toward his chest and his body was surrounded by dark chakra. When the chakra was gone he looked pretty much the some with some differences – he was breathing, didn't have any holes from the piercings and any scratches, either. Then he opened his eyes and looked dumbfounded and she smirked and winked at him. "Welcome to the living ones again!"

_**And Now**_

All that could be seen in Yahiko's eyes was confusion. He didn't know what to think after all the last thing that he remembered was the trap that Hanzo and Danzo with his black ops did, them getting Konan for a hostage and wanting his life in return for hers. He remembered clearly that he pushed Nagato's arm so he could stab him and he remembered himself dieing so how the fuck was he alive, and that was all that go through his mind at that time.

Then he looked at the girl next to him in silent question and she smiled nicely at him.

"I guess you wonder how you are alive after having your memories of you dieing at that valley (AN I am not sure if it was valley but lets say it was). Well you are not a zombie and I haven't brought you to life just to kill you again or to control you and use you if you think so. I learned about your story, well more like the story of all three of you – Konan, Nagato and you and I am sorry I know war suck and is pain in the ass but we have to go through it and live on, learn to let go of the hatred because the hatred is the thing that brings the war and the war brings more hatred but if people don't learn to let go of it then the world would end, sooner or later." She murmured as she looked at the sky then she looked at him and he sighted.

"I know that much, that's why I wanted to stop Hanzo, to conclude a peace treaty with him so the war would end but on the end I found that my wish was too big to come true." He said with sad smile. "So do you know something about Konan and Nagato after all you mentioned them?" he asked hopefully, hoping that his friends was alive and well after all by the look of his body he could tell that it's been years from when he was alive.

"Yes, I know something about them. Like the fact that they are part of group of criminals that are kidnapping Jinchurikis to extract the Bijues in them which end with the Jinchurikis dieing or you would be more interested in the fact that they are just used by Uchiha Madara for his own goal. In a fact I am fighting them. Well you was one of Nagato's bodies that he used and you are lucky that he had started to use you soon after you died or I may not had been able to revive you. All I have left is to go to the real Nagato and to end this madness. Which may end with him surviving or dieing that depend only on him and on which side he would choice to be. Better hope it would be mine or I may need to kill your friend in front of you." Noriko said as she sighted at the end hoping she wouldn't have to kill Nagato because the way she looked it he hadn't done anything wrong other in believing in the wrong ones so she just believed that he did deserve another chance and she would give her best to make that one chance much better then it was his life now and that's why she revived Yahiko the only think that sucked was that she knew that she probable would have to revive Nagato on the end and that would be bad because she still hadn't fully gotten the hand of the reviving thing and on the end always ended up with her being exhausted which mean that she would be kind of vulnerable after this ends making her open for Madara's attack.

After telling him all of that he looked hurt, pissed and eager to see his friends again. Then she smiled at him. "Well what would you say, wanna go and see your friends ones again." She asked enthusiastically and smirked at his happy face.

"Wouldn't even think about saying no." he said happily and eagerly.

"So how are you with your body? Ready to move fast or in slow way?" she asked him so she would know how to walk or run.

"I am just as a new so do your best and let's see who is the fastest of us!" he said smirking and she smirked evilly at him, too.

"Bring it on, old man!" she said amusedly and he glared at her.

"Old man? I will give you one old man, little one." He said threateningly and she smirked at him and the next moment the two of them started to run at full speed and they ended up in front of a three which was surrounded by papers. "That's Konan's" murmured Yahiko smiling slightly. "I wonder how they would take the news of me being alive ones again." He wondered doubtfully.

"They would be very happy to see you ones again" she encourage him and then moved to take off the papers and the moment she did so she could see Konan glaring at her and she was about to attack her but Nagato stopped her. Yahiko still stood where he couldn't be seen because he just didn't know how to tell them that he was alive, was he supposed to just go in front of them and say 'Hey guys, guess what I am alive again and I come to meet you ones again.' Or 'Hey dear friends I come to see you after being dead for years and ohh I am now alive so don't be too surprised.' That won't work, they would probably attack him on the second for trying to make fun out of them.

"Do you hate me? Now that you se me before you… you want your revenge, don't you?" Nagato asked Noriko as he looked at her in the eyes.

"If you kill Nagato and get your revenge, that won't change anything. It will only make you fell better!" Konan screamed trying to change Noriko's mind not to kill Nagato but well she didn't know that Noriko didn't even think about doing that, well maybe she did, slightly, but for another reason.

But the look in her eyes surprised the hell out of them, in Noriko's eyes all you could see was amusement and then she smirked.

"Who said that I thought about killing him for revenge? It's not like he succeeded in killing Jiraiya!" She said as amusement echoed in her voice. "Oh and by the way I have one surprise for you." And they looked at her in confusion.

"You can come now!" she said loudly and a figure go thought the entrance of the tree and Nagato's and Konan's eyes widen in surprise at the newcomer then they looked at Noriko in question.

"What? Didn't you recognize your friend?" she asked and in her eyes you could see an evil glint and Nagato's and Konan's eyes widen even more if possible.

"Yo, huh?" murmured Yahiko not knowing what exactly to say.

"Y-Ya-Yahiko" Konan stuttered and her eyes filled with tears.

"Who else do you think it would be?" Yahiko muttered in amused way and then Konan embraced him in a strong hug and cried in his chest as Nagato still looked wide eyed and after he calm down he looked at Noriko in question.

"What the fuck does that mean? There is no way someone to bring another back to life, not without some price to pay which is usually someone's life. Is that some kind of sick joke to you? Is that your revenge? First telling us that Jiraiya is alive next showing us Yahiko alive?!" Nagato screamed, not believing that Yahiko was alive. Konan looked at him wide eyed and then moved away from Yahiko and her eyes showed hurt and Yahiko looked down at the ground and bitted his lips.

"No it's not. Your friend really is alive and Jiraiya too." She said as she glared at Nagato "I don't lie!" And Nagato looked at Yahiko in surprise and no matter how much he wanted to believe it his mind was screaming that It wasn't possible and Yahiko looked in question at Noriko.

"Jiraiya? What do you mean that Jiraiya is alive too? What has happened?" he asked in confusion and Noriko looked at him and sighted.

"Well you see your friend kind of tried to kill Ero-sennin because he wasn't in agreement with them, well he was against their group and they thought they did kill him but the fact is that someone was dead on time there and was able to save him." Then she looked at Nagato "If you wonder who saved him well it was Kyuubi-nii-san and well he complained for some time that he used too much chakra and was tired but after all you did run the old man to his bones." She said with boring voice and Nagato looked at her in surprise.

"Kyuubi like Kyuubi no Yoko?" he exclaimed.

"Same and only. What? Surprised? Well you see I freed him when I was on a training trip with Jiraiya and he is like a brother to me." She smirked at him.

"And if you wonder how Yahiko is alive well you see my bloodline is able to bring deaths back to life. Well not everyone only that had died soon – in a day time – or at least their bodies had functioned in such time, as in this case. But if the body hadn't functioned in more that a day I cannot revive them. So you are luck that you had used your friend's body in the day he had died so I could revive him." She explained it to them so they wouldn't be so surprised but on the end they looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You are kidding. There in no way to bring back anyone from the deaths!" Konan exclaimed.

"Well you see my grandfather was a son of Shinigami but to marry the woman that he falls in love with he refused to be the next Shinigami and become an ordinary man but his powers was inherit to the next generation but it was just a little part of it. But, well you see when Yondaime, my father, sealed Kyuubi in me he summoned the Shinigami to do so and the Shinigami seeing that I was the last of the generation of that man gave me the powers of a half Shinigami. I am not immortal and I don't have the full powers of a Shinigami but I do have much power too and if I decide to agree to the Shinigami's offer then I will become the next Shinigami but I don't think of doing that." She explained and murmured the last part and the three looked at her wide eyed ones again.

"Wow" was the only thing that got out of Yahiko's mouth.

"By the way Nagato could you give back the lives of the ones you killed today? Because it does get much power doing so and I kind of hadn't gotten the hand of it yet." She asked nicely with a smile. And Konan's eyes widen with horror.

"Please don't make him do that. He is already low on chakra if he does that he would surely die." Pleaded Konan and Noriko narrowed her eyes.

"Would you or would you not?" she growled out.

"Fine I would." Nagato answered and then he moved his arms in front his chest and did I quick hand seal "Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu" he said and Konan's eyes widen and she screamed for him to stop but he declined "I made a choice and I believe it is the right one" he said to her.

"What is that jutsu?" asked Yahiko, Konan started to cry ones again and Noriko looked at Yahiko.

"He, who controls the Rinnegan is master of all six Peins' techniques. They say that he is outside life and death. Nagato is the 7th Pein able to control life and death." Noriko murmured. 'Damn I would have to revive him too. That takes too much damn chakra.' She thought, more like cursed and sighted.

After a couple of minutes Nagato died giving Konoha's citizens lives back. Then Noriko moved to his body.

"Help me get him out of this thing!" She commanded and Konan and Yahiko looked in confusion but then understanding was all their faces and so Yahiko moved Nagato's body out of the thing (AN I really don't know how to call it) and then Noriko did the same thing she did to Yahiko and then there stood Nagato's body without a scratch and without those black things that was stabbed in his back. And when he opened his eyes she smiled at him and passed out from chakra exhaustion.

**With Kyuubi, Sasuke and Itachi.**

Kyuubi looked pissed and so did Sasuke.

"Where the fuck did she disappeared?" Yelled out Kyuubi at no one and at everyone at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last time**

'Damn I would have to revive him too. That takes too much damn chakra.' She thought, more like cursed and sighted.

After a couple of minutes Nagato died giving Konoha's citizens lives back. Then Noriko moved to his body.

"Help me get him out of this thing!" She commanded and Konan and Yahiko looked in confusion but then understanding was all their faces and so Yahiko moved Nagato's body out of the thing (AN I really don't know how to call it) and then Noriko did the same thing she did to Yahiko and then there stood Nagato's body without a scratch and without those black things that was stabbed in his back. And when he opened his eyes she smiled at him and passed out from chakra exhaustion.

_And Now_

**With Noriko, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan.**

Nagato set up a little and looked at the girl lying next to him then he looked at his friends and groaned.

"What are we supposed to do now? With her I mean. We cannot just go to the village because we risk getting ourselves killed. After all, they would first kill us, or at least try, then ask questions. Damn it, things become more and more complicated with every moment." He muttered through greeted teeth and Yahiko chuckled at that, making Konan and Nagato look at him in confusion.

"What? For a girl as beautiful as her, she surely makes things more complicated all the time. And when you think that there is nothing you can do she makes the one way road look like a road full of many sideways or at least that is what I can say about her with just knowing her for about an hour or two at most." He said happily making Konan and Nagato smile.

"She gave us back our lives, I mean me and Konan didn't live exactly as we wanted to. The one thing we wanted the most was to be the three of us, to fight together, side by side but after you died that dream died too. We thought we had lost you forever and the only way to see you was to die too but we didn't wish to die an unknown death, like we were no ones and so we tried to make ourselves remembered and ended up being on the bad side, by the way. She just come from nowhere and gave us the chance of having our dream coming true, she gave us the light we searched for, without wanting anything in return. She has big power with big responsibility but I believe she is going to change the world to better." Said Nagato as he smiled slightly and Konan smiled too- smile full of life and happiness and as Yahiko looked at them smiling so happily he just could stop the smile on his face from coming and then he said something that made Konan's and Nagato's eyes widen.

"Let's go to Konoha. We will bring her back in her home and we will then decide what we will do from there on!"

Nagato sighted the things really was very complicated right now.

"We may ask if we can joint there ranks because we really cannot go back to Amegakure. Madara – the real Akatsuki leader is there and if we go against him he would try to kill us and I don't want to have to bury someone dear to me again. So we will ask if we can become Konoha's ninjas and luckily they would let us." Nagato explained to them and they looked at him approvingly.

"I would like to see the little one right there more. She is fun to watch. And I wouldn't decline seeing Jiraiya again I miss the old sanin." Yahiko thought aloud making Konan chuckle and Nagato smile amusedly.

"More like an old super pervert!" said Konan trough laughing making Yahiko look at her with wide eyes and gapping mouth.

"What? It's not possible Jiraiya – sensei to be a pervert! He is great teacher and fighter. He won't bend his head so low! " He exclaimed making Nagato start to laugh too and Konan laugh harder.

"Please he is probable the biggest pervert walking on The Earth. He writes books full of uh-hum shits and loves to peek at the girls' bath. Not to talk that he even creates a jutsu that make his peeking more easily. Damn the Ero-sennin even made me read one of those books just to see me squeaking and being uncomfortable. Well he got his ass kicked by Kyuu after that." Growled out Noriko making everyone turn to her.

"You woke up fast for someone with chakra exhaustion." Said a surprised Konan and Noriko smiled at her.

"Well I always got better fast. People thought that it was because the Kyuubi but you see my chakra even if it falls to one per cent it go back to it's usual per cent in about half an hour and in the mean time heals everything." She explained happily.

"You are kidding about Jiraiya- sensei, right?" Yahiko asked in hopeful voice and looked like he was about to cry and when Noriko looked at him she needed to bite her lips not to start laugh in his face. 'He looks damn funny with that hopeful face and full of tears eyes. Just like a little child.' She thought as she laughed hard in her mind.

"Sorry to disappoint you little one but your dear sensei is full out super pervert who doesn't know how to get uh-hum without having to pay for it." She said it like she was talking to a little child. Nagato and Konan hearing her said that in such voice couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh and Noriko chuckled a little as she saw Yahiko's pound which made his face look even more childish.

"You are mean." He said in childish voice and Noriko started to laugh.

After 5 minutes they were sitting on the ground, Konan and Noriko were wiping their tears from laughing so hard, Yahiko was looking grumpy and Nagato looked like he was thinking something serious.

"So do you want to joint Konoha? I can talk with baa-chan to let you." Noriko asked, getting serious.

"Baa-chan?" Yahiko wondered with confused face.

"Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure." Noriko explained boringly.

"Had you called her like that in front of her? I wonder because if you had called her like that how the fuck are you still alive?" Nagato asked as he looked at her like she had grown a second or maybe even third head, making her chuckle.

"Well you wonder what is the secret behind staying alive with calling her that way? Well you see you first need to got trough to her and just then are you starting to call her that way but you need to be careful with her fists not to hit you or you may lose your head." She explained amusedly making them look at her unbelievably.

"We would like to." Nagato said. Konan and Yahiko looked at him in question and Noriko smiled.

"Well then I do believe you would become great ninjas of Konoha." She said happily making them smile too.

"Now we better go back because I am sure that certain people like two Uchihas and one demon king are out for me to bite my head off for disappearing like that." She said as she shuddered at the thought of the angry overprotective men.

And with that Konan, Nagato and Yahiko started their new lives but this time they were sure they would like it and would be happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Time**

"We would like to." Nagato said. Konan and Yahiko looked at him in question and Noriko smiled.

"Well then I do believe you would become great ninjas of Konoha." She said happily making them smile too.

"Now we better go back because I am sure that certain people like two Uchihas and one demon king are out for me to bite my head off for disappearing like that." She said as she shuddered at the thought of the angry overprotective men.

And with that Konan, Nagato and Yahiko started their new lives but this time they were sure they would like it and would be happy.

**And Now**

They were moving to the village but slowly because Noriko still wasn't so good with her chakra, not good at all, after all her chakra was almost next to none. She still didn't have fully her powers when she got into the fight not to talk about now, after fighting a serious fight and reviving two best friends, she was barely moving trough the trees using her last bit chakra.

After jumping from one of the trees her vision clouded and she started to fall, it was a good thing that Nagato was a 1-2 meters away and sensed that her chakra was dropping quickly and turned to her to see her falling, catching her the last moment. After catching her he got to the ground, Yahiko and Konan did the same a seconds after him.

He looked at the girl in his arms which was breathing hard and he sighed.

"You know that you could of told us that you are exhausted, not to push yourself to such an extent, baka." He gently whispered to her and she tried to glare trough foggy eyes and so her eyes were looking more like confused then a glaring.

"Next time you call me that, I will castrate you!" she threatened making Nagato and Yahiko shudder and Konan smirk.

"We surely are going to be good friend, little one, and you are giving some good ideas by the way. I think I may do it the next time they piss me off, if you don't go ahead of me of course." Konan say smirking making the boys shudder even more.

"Damn girls, they had become scarier trough time" murmured Yahiko under his nose and two girls glared at him as Nagato looked at him and nodded.

"At least you had some time off but ask me who hasn't had even a moment of calmness." Nagato complained but got his ribs punched with an elbow by the girl in his arms, making him whimper from the pain. 'Damn girl. She is barely moving but her hits are still very powerful.' Thought Nagato as he looked at her and then smiled. "Let's go" he said as he looked at the other.

"You know you can put me down." Noriko grunted at him and he looked at her then smirked.

"Well you are barely moving and would just slow us down. This way we are going to be there quickly." He said with a matter of fact kind of voice making her eyes twitch.

"Don't underestimate me, oyaji (AN - means old man)." She growled at him threateningly making him close his eyes and sigh when he opened his eyes he saw her smirking and raised an eyebrow in question and she closed her eyes.

**Inside her mind**

"Hey Kyousei umm could you give me some of your powers if you please." She pleaded in her mind. (AN – did you forgot who was Kyousei? Well that was her dragon. Oh and Kyousei means splendid, great, magnificent if I haven't told before.)

"Of course my mistress" whispered a voice that held much care but that same voice could make any kage piss his pant if the voice was threatening.

"Thanks Kyou" she whispered happily.

**Outside her mind**

Next thing they knew was a big source of power from Noriko making their eyes widen and when her eyes opened they were pure black.

"If you please could you put me down? I thing I can hold myself." She whispered threatening making Nagato gulp loudly and the others to shiver. Then she laughed and got closer to his ear to whisper.

"Just don't piss your pants. I don't thing Konan would appears and like that." At that he blushed and put her gently on the ground. 'How the fuck did that damn girl knew that I like Konan? I haven't done anything to show it!' Nagato complained in his mind.

When he looked at Noriko she smiled at him and disappeared making their eyes widen and look around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on. You are slow." Come a voice from above and they looked up to see her sitting on one branch of a tree smirking at them.

Yahiko smirked. "I forgot how fast you are." He murmured and smiled as Konan and Nagato looked at him questionably.

"Well you see when we were coming to you she kind of always outran me. And I know I am not so fast but damn she outran me like I was walking slowly. I on the end needed to ask her to slow down, which really was kind of embarrassing" He murmured the last part with slight shyness.

"Come on!" Noriko complained and with that they made their way to Konoha.

**With Sasuke, Itachi and Kyuubi.**

Kyuubi was complaining and yelling about how she disappeared and didn't even say to them, then started to complain how she needed to ask at least one of them to go with her. All in all Sasuke and Itachi were getting pissed off by his complains.

Just as Kyuubi was about to yell something again he found a hand on his mouth preventing him from talking.

"Just shut up if you please. If you are so worried about her then lets go and find her because you are making us crazy with your never ending complains." Growled out Itachi as he glared at Kyuubi with his Sharingan making Kyuubi gulp loudly and nod his head quickly. "I will free your mouth but no more complains or I will find a way to shut it permanently." He threatened making Kyuubi nod his head again.

'Damn Uchihas they are scary when pissed.' Kyuubi thought as they made their way toward the entrance of Konoha.

Just as they were about to flee trough the trees they saw a figures moving toward them. They stopped and go in defense ready to be attacked when the figures landed right in front of them. As they saw who were the ones their eyes widen.

"What the fuck?" screamed Kyuubi in surprise and Noriko chuckled at them.

"Well meet the new Konoha ninjas" Noriko said smirking in victory at them making their eyes widen even more. Behind her Nagato was looking uncaringly, Konan a little shy and Yahiko had his arm behind his neck and was smiling uncomfortably.

Kyuubi sighed and smiled at her. "You never change." He murmured then looked at the three new comrades and smiled. "Welcome to Konoha. Hope you like it here." He greeted them making the three new citizens and the two Uchihas look at him in confusion.

"You aren't against us staying?" Yahiko asked surprised and Kyuubi smirked at him.

"Who would be against new powerful allies when they are needed? We are in a war after all and having friends and comrades like you isn't bad at all." He said in a matter of fact kind of voice. "I believe you are going to be ranked as a Jounin." Kyuubi said happily and smirked at Noriko, in return she groaned.

"And I am still a genin." She complained dejectedly, making everyone laugh well almost everyone – certain Uchiha Sasuke wasn't laughing but his eyes were twitching.

"Not only you." He complained despondently, making the other laugh more.

"Welcome to the club" Noriko congratulated him and Kyuubi's, Yahiko's and Konan's eyes filled with tears from laughing so hard and the other two – Itachi and Nagato tried to stop laughing but just couldn't do it with the faces that Noriko and Sasuke were making – full of dejection, despondent, disappointment, moody, low-spirited, sulky, unhappy, frowning, scowling and so on and on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Time**

"Who would be against new powerful allies when they are needed? We are in a war after all and having friends and comrades like you isn't bad at all." He said in a matter of fact kind of voice. "I believe you are going to be ranked as a Jounin." Kyuubi said happily and smirked at Noriko, in return she groaned.

"And I am still a genin." She complained dejectedly, making everyone laugh well almost everyone – certain Uchiha Sasuke wasn't laughing but his eyes were twitching.

"Not only you." He complained despondently, making the other laugh more.

"Welcome to the club" Noriko congratulated him and Kyuubi's, Yahiko's and Konan's eyes filled with tears from laughing so hard and the other two – Itachi and Nagato tried to stop laughing but just couldn't do it with the faces that Noriko and Sasuke were making – full of dejection, despondent, disappointment, moody, low-spirited, sulky, unhappy, frowning, scowling and so on and on.

**And Now**

After half an hour Kyuubi, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato and Itachi had finally calm down enough to look at Noriko and Sasuke without bursting in fits of laugh and when they looked at their faces they could see the death-glares that the two were sending to them.

"Ummm… Sor-Sorry." Kyuubi murmured quietly. He surely didn't want to be the end of Noriko's wrath. He had, a couple of times, and the end wasn't pretty. Not pretty at all.

_**Flashback**_

_It was right after Naruto had left with Jiraiya on his three years training trip that Kyuubi had decided that it was about time he told his jailer the truth about who really was he, well more like she. _

_When he felt that Jiraiya left he knocked Naruto and brought him in his mind to talk._

"_Well, well haven't seen you in ages, little one." he greeted the boy who in return just glared._

"_What do you want you damn fox?" Naruto growled out the question and Kyuubi smirked at him._

"_Oh nothing, just to tell you a thing or two. To piss you of or to hurt you some more" he said amusedly. Well he really didn't want to hurt the little one but he couldn't leave her in the dark forever and apparently certain ero-baka (AN – perverted idiot) didn't plan on telling her the news leaving all the work to him. He just hoped that the girl took it like a boy and didn't bitch over it._

_Hearing that pissed Naruto and he glared deadly at the big kitsune. If he was trying to play with him to get his freedom he was greatly mistaken. He wasn't an idiot after all, even if many thought he was. _

"_Talk fast so we could end this faster." He said uncaringly. He really wanted to just go and train not talk with old idiotic fox demon._

"_Well if you want to go right to the matter then here goes nothing. Hahaha. Well I hope you like the new information and I would most __luckily find your reaction quit the funny one. You, dear kit, are not a male but a female one." Kyuubi said with amused voice and smirking and Naruto looked at him wide eyed and his eyes slightly filled with tears._

"_Wh-What? Yo-You are k-kidding, r-right?" Naruto stuttered as tears like a river started to fall from his eyes. Kyuubi looked at him sighed and then closed his eyes. Next thing that Naruto knew was that in front of him stood red haired boy with red eyes. The boy looked slightly like him but was much taller and stronger then him. His aura was like – if you decide to play with me it would be like playing with fire so be smart and stay away, but if you still decide to stay then you are going to become my meat – well all in all he screamed 'run' but for some reason Naruto wasn't scared from the new comer, no in a fact his presence made him feel somewhat warmer like he was close to him, as close as a family member._

_The red head touched his forehead and smiled at him, and then he felt something like relieve wash over him and then blackness consumed him. _

_Next thing he knew was that he woke up with his back to a tree and when he looked at himself to see if he had any injuries he found tin arms and legs but what surprised him the most was the big breast he had. He was just about to start screaming, yelling and kicking whatever was close when palm found its way against his mouth._

"_Please don't scream. The village doesn't need to know about your condition." Murmured the same red head that knocked him down and Naruto glared at him with his best glare._

"_Kyuubi change me back to how I used to be" Naruto commanded and Kyuubi's eyes widen a little at first but then he smirked._

"_Well, well you aren't an idiot, are you?" he said amusedly. His voice sounded like all this was like a game to him and that just pissed Naruto even more._

"_Explain before I decide to castrate you and then give your body to the dogs." she growled out and Kyuubi shuddered a little then sighed._

"_Fine, fine. Here it is- well you were born a girl but after sealing me in you your father with his last powers cast another seal on you to make you look like a boy." Kyuubi started explaining and her eyes widen._

"_My father? You mean that my father was the Yondaime?" she asked surprised by the new information._

"_Yes he is and your real name is Namikaze Noriko daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Your false name that you used comes from your mother's family and Naruto comes from, well they thought of naming you that way if you were a boy and Noriko if you were a girl." He explained and Noriko smiled slightly._

"_I am glad to know this. For some time I thought that my family had abandoned me after you got yourself sealed in me. By the way do you know what happened with my mother?" she asked smiling slightly but her eyes held much sadness._

"_She died giving birth to you. I am sorry" he said sadly, he really didn't want to make her sadder but it was time for some truths and he couldn't lie to her._

"_Thanks for telling me all this I appraise it." She said and then looked at him questioningly. "By the way who else knows and why didn't they tell me? Why did you not tell me sooner?" she asked with narrowed eyes, like saying – say something wrong and I will really castrate you- which made Kyuubi flinch a little. Girls were scary these days._

"_Well as much as I know Sandaime knew, Jiraiya and Tsunade do too. And I didn't tell you because, um you see uhh well you weren't ready to know such a thing and I thought that if I tell you when you were in the village you would make a… well umm something like you screaming and kicking all over the village like a baby." He said, trying to sounds innocently but falling miserably. When he looked at Noriko he could see very big smile that was screaming 'RUN' and then Noriko said in a very sweet voice "Like a baby?" and Kyuubi couldn't stop the shudder and he was about to listen to his instincts and run but she was too close and he apparently wasn't a lucky guy. Half an hour later he was laying on the ground beaten like a puppy. _

_Girls really were scaring._

_End of Flashback_

Kyuubi shuddered a little at the memory of that time. That time she still wasn't so powerful but damn those punches hurt like hell. Well remembering that made him remember and her first PMS. That time even if it was just three moths later her punches surely were more powerful. After all he couldn't get up from the bed for three days even with his fast healing.

**Flashback**

_Of course after finding out that he was in a fact a she Noriko didn't want to sleep in the same room with the pervert and the foxy guy. But being the only girl in the team of three she really didn't know much about being a girl and nether one of her two male companions didn't risk telling her what they knew about __being a girl. So it was normal for her to scream one morning when she wakes up to find her lower region in blood and that way alarming the hotel. _

_Kyuubi was the first to come into her room__, to see her looked at her lower part with wide eyes and slightly scared face._

_Hearing the door to open she looked up to see who was and there stood Kyuubi._

"_K-Kyuu? Ummm…. Well… I thing I am bleeding to death." She said with a little shaken voice and Kyuubi sighed. He had dreaded that moment._

"_Umm. Well stay here I will bring someone more useful then me." He murmured the disappeared down the corridor._

_One hour later Noriko knocked on Kyuubi's and Jiraiya's door. Kyuubi opened it and smiled slightly at Noriko __who was smiling sweetly at him. Oh god he knew that smile pretty good. He was in for a hell of a scolding._

"_Would you please come with me? Oh but first is Jiraiya here?" she asked nicely with the sweet smile still on her face._

"_No, he left to do his researches." He said quietly, she narrowed her eyes but then closed them and looked at Kyuubi._

"_Well you will be good enough." She said happily but to Kyuubi it sounded more like devilishly. _

_Well they left the hotel go to the close by wood and there he got yelled about not telling her about those things and then he got his ass beaten to a bloody __pulp. After that he couldn't get up from the bed for three days and Jiraiya laughed at him very long in a fact for the next week whenever Jiraiya saw him he would laugh so hard that tears would fall from his eyes and he would be spinning on the ground, saying things like 'the all mighty demon got his ass beaten by PMS-ing girl!', 'The Kyuubi got beaten by 13 years old girl!', 'The king almost killed by a prankster!' and other thing like that. _

_**End of Flashback**_

After remembering that bad memory Kyuubi bit his lips to stop the whimper. Well what happened next he hadn't expected to happen.

The all mightily Kyuubi stood there with wide eyes and gapping mouth. You wonder why?

Well you see, when Kyuubi bit his lips Itachi licked them.

"Don't bite those cute pink lips, koi-chan. They are too cute and delicious to be hurt." He said in a husky voice and then smirked at the tomato faced Kyuubi. (AN – koi means love)

"Let's go, Kyuu-chan. The others would be waiting for us." Itachi whispered in his ear making him shudder a little and when he looked around he could see that they were the only ones left there. Apparently the other had gone to Namikaze's compound.

After calming himself down a little he glared at the Uchiha.

"Do not call me chan ever again! You got it Uchiha." He growled out but this made Itachi's smirk grew bigger.

"In your dreams Kyuu-chan. Well there you would probable be screaming my name than thinking how I call you." Itachi said amusedly and chuckled at the blushing Kyuubi. Well, well, well he didn't expect the king of all demons to blush so easy and cutely.

Then he caught Kyuubi's chin and lifted it a little then he kissed him passionately making Kyuubi melt into the kiss.

Damn the Uchiha was one hell of a kisser.


	17. Chapter 17

**Last Time**

After calming himself down a little he glared at the Uchiha.

"Do not call me chan ever again! You got it Uchiha." He growled out but this made Itachi's smirk grew bigger.

"In your dreams Kyuu-chan. Well there you would probable be screaming my name than thinking how I call you." Itachi said amusedly and chuckled at the blushing Kyuubi. Well, well, well he didn't expect the king of all demons to blush so easy and cutely.

Then he caught Kyuubi's chin and lifted it a little then he kissed him passionately making Kyuubi melt into the kiss.

Damn the Uchiha was one hell of a kisser.

**And Now**

After around five minutes of kissing they parted for the much needed air. Kyuubi was as red as tomato and the Uchiha next to him was smirking devilishly while thinking 'I finally have you in my arms, my cute kitsune'.

"You know if you are so uncomfortable out in public we can easily move to mine or yours room." Itachi murmured naughty in Kyuubi's ear.

Hearing this made Kyuubi's eyes widen with surprise then he pushed Itachi away with as much power as he had but considering that he was all surprised and embarrassed that power wasn't much. After all it made Itachi step just one or two steps away.

"You know the others are waiting for us in Noriko's house. Yahiko said that he needed to talk for something very serious. Who knows what kind of stupid thing is going to be and I am sure that ravishing you would be much more fun but I really don't want to have Noriko after my head so we better get going." Itachi complained and Kyuubi become redder if possible then moved away from Itachi.

"You-You damn pervert. You are worse that Jiraiya. Scratch that you are the biggest pervert on the planet. And don't you dare touch me with those naughty hands of yours that have probably touched who knows how many, chikan" (AN – Chikan means molester, pervert). Kyuubi yelled with as much voice as he had and if Itachi hadn't put his hands on his ears he was sure he would have gone deaf. Well he was sure that the people that were consciousness had heard him.

'Damn, she would laugh in my face or run me to my bones which would probable end up broken. I don't like people laughing in my face but I prefer that.' Itachi thought while watching Kyuubi stray away from him and toward the compound.

After they getting to the compound they made their way to the living room where everyone was waiting for them and Itachi flinched the moment he saw the faces of the two girls that looked more like devils that had gotten out of hell to come and torture humans. They were smirking, damn what of a smirk it was. It just screamed 'RUN OR DIE BY MY HAND, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT.'

Both – Kyuubi and Itachi had that great urge to just turn around and run for their life and they were sure that if they got lucky and ran fast enough to go away from them, then they would never come back to those little devils with faces of angels.

But their luck ran away the moment the little devil – by age and look but surely not by power and evilness, they greatly preferred that the other devil – the older, was after them but well apparently they were unlucky because the evilest person among living beings told them with sweet voice "Oh hey lover birds. I didn't know you could scream that loud Kyuubi. Please when you decide to do the 'birds and the beers' please don't scream so loud or every living being will not get any sleep." The second she said that Kyuubi got as red as tomato and tried to stutter something but that was away from being possible after all everyone was laughing at them and with every second he was getting redder and redder if possible.

Itachi didn't know how exactly to react to that – to laugh or to squeak at the way the Satan looked at him. Then she smiled cutely at him and he just couldn't stop the squeak from coming out, which made everyone laugh harder. Yahiko and Sasuke together with Konan were on the ground rolling over with laughter.

"You know Ita-chan, if you hurt foxy-chan I will castrate you and then burn you alive. Ohh and if I don't get any sleep because of your loudness, I will make sure that it would never happen again." She said happily which made Itachi step away from her. Damn he was an Uchiha and here he was squeaking and trembling because the craziness of some girl. Where was his pride and power in time of need?

After about 10 minutes of laugh and embarrassment everyone set on the table. Yahiko sighed and then he looked at everyone serious giving the inspiration that he was about to tell something very serious but when he said what was on his mind everyone sweat dropped.

"I need your help to get Jiraiya-sensei out of his pervertness." He exclaimed and in about 1 second everyone stated laughing.

"I really don't think that that is possible." Noriko complained with disappointed voice and everyone sweat dropped at the way she said it. "What?" she asked after seeing how everyone looked at her.

"You sounded like you have tried everything possible." Sasuke murmured and she hummed.

"I did. When I was training with him I did every possible thing to make him stop with it but he didn't. I destroyed his book when it was almost finished, burned all his record, ones when we were in one city I made every women there run after him, which ended up with him being in the hospital for a week, I told him that if he didn't stop I would castrate him and almost did it ones, ones beat him to bloody pulp because I caught him spying on me when I was in an inn that time he ended up being in the hospital for a month, ones after catching him on starring at naked girls I let Kyousei use him as a target – to tell you that would be the worst nightmare to anyone who had seen Kyousei's true power and I did so many other things that would make anyone piss in his pants on the second but he hadn't given up neither ones. There in no way of stopping him, so just give up, Yahiko." Noriko complained with sad and disappointed voice and everyone looked at her like she was crazy and their eyes held fear, not to tell that their minds screamed 'RUN, RUN… She is THE DEVIL. GOD, PLEASE HAVE MERCY AND IF WE GOT ON HER BAD SIDE PLEASE JUST TAKE US QUICKLY UNDER YOUR WING!' Well that thought found it's way in everyone other then the only other woman in the room, the thought that was going through her mind was 'Damn, she is one hell of a girl. I LIKE HER!'

After calming down Yahiko looked at her and he was just about to start crying, "No. No there must have some way to-to get him on the right path ones again." He wined and Noriko sighed.

"There is one way but it's not going to be easy." She complained and he looked at her with shining eyes.

"Really? There is?" he exclaimed happily and everyone sweat dropped.

"Get him together with Tsunade!" She murmured and everyone's eyes widen at that. And the thought going trough them was 'THERE IS NOT FUCKING WAY TO MAKE TSUNADE DATE HIM.'


	18. Chapter 18

Last time

"There is one way but it's not going to be easy." She complained and he looked at her with shining eyes.

"Really? There is?" he exclaimed happily and everyone sweat dropped.

"Get him together with Tsunade!" She murmured and everyone's eyes widen at that. And the thought going trough them was 'THERE IS NOT FUCKING WAY TO MAKE TSUNADE DATE HIM.'

And Now

"Are you making fun out of me?" Yahiko growled out at her with twitching eyes and she smirked at him.

"No, this is the only way I see it for him to stop looking at naked girls but these is the fact that Tsunade would never go out with him. We should think of a plan how to hook them up." Noriko said with a little angry voice and most of them looked like they were in deep thinking.

"How about arranging them a date? We ask Tsunade to come to the same place we ask Jiraiya and then leave them alone." Yahiko said with a smile that was like saying 'Wow I found America' but that smile disappeared quickly after Konan glared at him.

"Are you stupid? She won't stay there even for a minute!" She growled out at him and he looked at the ground in disappointment.

"You know, it may have a way to make her stay with him." Kyuubi murmured but looked doubtful but he sighed at the hopeful look that Yahiko was giving him "Sake! If these is sake she may stay." After he said that everyone looked at him with approving eyes, well everyone without Noriko who looked at him in amusement and he smiled at her, then she shaked her head but said nothing.

After that they parted in three groups – one was taking the arrangement of the place where they would take them, that were Noriko and Kyuubi, the other group was the one that needed to convince Tsunade to come to the place, in that group were Konan and Nagato and the last group was the one that needed to get the perverted hermit, that group consisted of Sasuke, Itachi and Yahiko.

"Well I and Kyuubi will go see where to arrange the date. But I recommend that first the third group go out and see if ero-sennin had gotten out of the hospital then to come back and tell us if he is out or not so the first group would know for when to make the arrangement and the second group would know when to go to Tsunade." Noriko said in a matter of facts kind of voice and some of them nodded their heads the other part looked uncaringly.

The third go to the hospital, got the news that Jiraiya had woken up on the morning and had ran away and then they went back to the estate.

"Well, apparently Jiraiya had woken up and ran in a minute's time." Sasuke said as they set around the table in the kitchen. Noriko glared at the wall, where a little away was the village and then looked at the others.

"How are we going to find him?" Yahiko complained and Kyuubi, together with Konan, started laughing; Sasuke, Itachi and Nagato chuckled and Noriko looked at him with a look that said 'You are an idiot!'

"Baka, the baths, of course!" She said without emotions and he looked at her like a hurt puppy. "The third group, go find him! The second go take Tsunade and I together with Kyuubi will go get everything settled. And I will use my chakra for you to know where to take them." She commanded and then they parted their ways to do what was needed.

She together with Kyuubi left to go to the center of the village where they would search for a quite and at least a little bit romantic place.

"So we are finally alone, aniki." Noriko said with gentle voice and Kyuubi smiled at her.

"Yeah, we are. I missed talking to you in quite and comfy way." He whispered and Noriko nodded her head.

"By the way, what were you thinking when you told this idea of a date? There is no way that this would work out! It would be the same as them being in tavern and just talking like the old friends they are. It definitely won't get them together." Noriko complained with scolding voice and Kyuubi chuckled then he looked at her.

"I tried to just make this little time of peace be fun, because we both know that Madara will strike any time now. You know that he only send those two to fight you so he could tire you and attack when you aren't able to fight on your fullest. So I thought that I should make things fun until we can have pastime and after that who knows what will happen, who will survive and who will die, who will win and who will lose. I hope that there is as little as possible people dying on our side and we win but there is nothing sure in this world and you know it. So let's just have as much fun as possible until we still can, nee?" Kyuubi murmured with depressed voice but he got poked in the ribs by Noriko who was glaring at him with the best glare she had.

"Don't you dare think of dying on me, you heard me, nii-chan? If you do it, I swear I will hunt you don't wherever you go and I will bring you back to life to kill you again in the most painful way! I should if guessed that you are planning on dying! Why didn't I think of it? I should have got it when you said that you will day anyway because you don't have a mate! But don't you dare do it! Don't do this to me! You know that I had lost everyone of my family members and you are the last one, true you aren't connected to me by blood but I still think of you as my big brother, so don't leave me alone, please aniki!" She said in a loud voice that was trembling by the force that she used to stop the tears that were shining in her eyes, to not fell. Kyuubi looked at her with hurt eyes but then he looked at the ground. "Promise me that you won't die in this battle! Promise me that you will do everything in your powers to survive it! Promise me!!!" She screamed the last part and he shaked his head.

"I can't, because if I promise you this, then I will make a fake promise that I will probably break. It's for the best, Noriko! I will fight Madara when he comes and we will both die. The world will be at peace, because two of beings that scares the crap out of everyone – Uchiha Madara and Kyuubi no Yoko – will be finally gone. It's for the best. And you know I will die in 3 months if I don't find myself a mate and I really don't think of getting one, it's not like somebody would really want to be my mate anyway." Kyuubi exclaimed with angry and the same time determined voice and this time Noriko couldn't stop few tears from falling.

"You are an idiot! Are you out of your mind? No one wants you? Don't you have eyes? I care for you and want you to be my side and me to be by your! Not to talk about Itachi, he loves you! You may not believe it but he does. I have seen it in his eyes, the way he looks at you from the very beginning when he moved in the little house next to main; he had always looked at you through the window, hiding in its shadows so you couldn't see him. He would be hurt. Damn he would be probably heartbroken by your death. I swear I will not let you die!" She yelled at Kyuubi who looked at her wide eyed and with gapping mouth.

"You are kidding! He doesn't love me! He is making fun out of me! Stop saying nonsense!" Kyuubi yelled at her with angry voice, voice that didn't want to see the truth when it's right in front of him. She glared at him and then hit him on the head.

"I am not lying, baka kitsune! Do you really think I would let him be if he wasn't? I would have kicked his ass from here to hell and back for making fun of you and for trying to hurt you but he is not! Exactly because of his seriousness he is still whole. Damn it Kyuu open your apparently blind eyes!" Noriko said, well more like screamed at him, and then sighed and looked at the village that was in front of them.

"I don't know why but I have some bad feeling. For some reason I feel that something bad will happen but I don't know what." She murmured as she looked sad at the village and the villagers that were trying to take care of the collapsed buildings.

"What is that feeling you have like?" He asked with unhappy voice as he looked at her face, trying to read the emotions going through it.

"I dreamt something and I have the feeling it will really happen and no matter what I do it won't change. It just sucks!" She said quietly and a few tears fall from her eyes. Kyuubi looked at her with sympathy and then hugged her.

"You can tell me what it is. I may know way to stop it." He said in her ear, trying to calm her down.

"I dreamt that Sasuke got killed by Madara but I wasn't there to save him. When I got to him it was too late for my bloodline to revive him. The next night I dreamt that I had chosen Sasuke and saved him but when we come back to the village it was completely destroyed, together with everyone in it and when we went to Suna it too was no more with any survivors too. I-I couldn't same anyone. I don't want to choose who to die or who to live. It sucks!" She cried out in his chest, her arms that were on his back, holding tightly. His arms were on her back too and he tried to calm her down with little comforting moves up and down.

"It's going to be okay! Just calm down. They are just dreams, so don't trouble your mind with it." Kyuubi whispered in her ear, trying to easy her troubled mind but she only started crying more and then she fell on the ground and he together with her. '_God, she is in so much pain. For how fucking long had she felt it, from when are those dreams? I hope that those dreams are just that, dreams_.' He thought while comforting her.

After about half an hour she calmed down and then they started walking to the village ones again.

"You know, we are kind of late and we may need to hurry up with finding the right place for those two old bakas." Noriko murmured quietly with a little sore voice from the crying.

"I say that we make the others bring them to the estate. You talk everything with Tsunade and me with Jiraiya and we leave them in one of the little houses, alone." Kyuubi said with a smirk and Noriko smiled at him.

"That won't be a bad idea. They do need someone to knock some sense in their minds." Noriko said amusedly and then she turned around and they went back to the estate.

The next half an hour they took care of one of the little houses so it could work for a date place and when they were finished Noriko send a chakra signal to group two and three.

* * *

I really am sorry for not updating for soooooooo long. I know many are pissed at me but the biggest reason I didn't write was because I thought that I won't be able to write anything good – for some reason all my ideas flew trough the window. But apparently the moment I really tried to write something the story started to write itself.

I have the next chap in my mind and will probably update the next days.

The reason I am not writing more right now is my sister which will be kicking my ass off the computer anytime now.

If there is delay in my next update then that means that my monitor had completely fucked up. (I kind of stepped on the connection-block and then accidentally kicked it and it kind of went down – the monitor made some fun noises and then went down and next was the computer, when I activated it again the monitor didn't start but the after pushing the button a couple of times it started working. But then after half an hour of using it went down again and then after ones again pushing the button a couple of times it started working. Hopefully it would work for a while because right now I don't have money for a repair. Right now my mom is out of the country for 5 months so this leaves me, my sister and granny alone and I don't thing I will get money from them to repair the monitor (maybe my sis but that would be at least in 15 days because she is low on money too.) so all in all this all sucks, but hopefully my monitor won't fuck up, hopefully but I don't believe in won't))

Well sorry for bothering you with my problems and until next time!

Oh and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

ja


	19. Chapter 19

Last Time

"You know, we are kind of late and we may need to hurry up with finding the right place for those two old bakas." Noriko murmured quietly with a little sore voice from the crying.

"I say that we make the others bring them to the estate. You talk everything with Tsunade and me with Jiraiya and we leave them in one of the little houses, alone." Kyuubi said with a smirk and Noriko smiled at him.

"That won't be a bad idea. They do need someone to knock some sense in their minds." Noriko said amusedly and then she turned around and they went back to the estate.

The next half an hour they took care of one of the little houses so it could work for a date place and when they were finished Noriko send a chakra signal to group two and three.

And Now

"Well, all we need to do is wait for the groups to bring them here and talk to them! So, what do you think of saying to the old ero-baka." Noriko murmured as they set on the table inside the little house. Kyuubi looked at her surprised and then looked out through the window.

"Don't know, probably something like 'Stop being a pussy!' or something." He said with amusement and Noriko smiled. "What do you plan to tell to that chicken head?" Kyuubi asked as he looked at her and smirked then chuckled a little at the name he had called Tsunade, Noriko in return giggle loudly.

"I wish you call her that in her face, I soooo wanna see what kind of face she would make." She said and Kyuubi snicker a little.

"Well I'll do it when the battle has ended!" He said with determined voice and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why then?" She asked and Kyuubi smiled at her.

"Well, I think I will be more useful on the battlefield then in a coffin three meters under the ground." He said and Noriko laughed, then there was a knock on the door and Noriko smiled.

"Well, here they are!" She said and Kyuubi nodded, then she went to open the door and smiled at Tsunade and Jiraiya, then she looked at the ones behind them and nodded at them.

"Nice job, guys! You can leave now. I and Kyuubi will take care of the rest!" She said and they all nodded at her, wished her good luck and went in the main house.

"Kyuubi, you and Jiraiya are on this floor, I and Tsunade are going on the next." Noriko said with a matter of fact kind of voice and then caught Tsunade's hand and led the way to the second floor, the last room. Then they set on the king sided bed and she smiled.

"I know you wouldn't like this talk too much but I think that you should think about what your real feelings are and what you should do about them" Noriko said with a little blush and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She growled out and Noriko glared and snarled.

"Like hell you don't, when you thought that Jiraiya was dead you were on the verge of giving up. I'm sure that you wished he was alive and now that he is you are doing NOTHING! We are in a war and it's not very sure if we are going to win so at least do something that would make you feel good before it's too late!" Noriko said loudly and Tsunade looked at her in surprise and smiled.

"Every time I get together with someone he dies! It's like I am cursed, if I decide to go out with him, he is going to die too!" Tsunade murmured and Noriko smiled a little.

"This is the life we choose when we became ninja, shinobi's life is always on the line in a time of mission and even more in a time of war! That's why we should do our best in being at least a little bit happy. True Jiraiya has many flows but he is a good person and if we take away the fact that he is womanizer then he is great – nice, fun, well mannered when he wanted to be, a bit of an idiot but good one and he loves you so damn much. You know when we're on that training trip he talked mostly for you – I am not going to talk about what he said because I really cannot remember everything he said. Just try it and if it doesn't work then just turn into friends again!" Noriko said with smile and Tsunade blushed a little and then smiled.

"You're pretty good with words so fine I will go out with him but only if he does the first step toward us being something more of friends." Tsunade said and smiled and Noriko singed then narrowed her eyes.

"If Kyuubi screwed this chance I am castrating him!" She growled out and Tsunade laughed a little.

"You're so much like your mother. She was the same – scary and very dangerous but very caring and gentle at the same time. But you had skinned your father – if he was female he would totally look like you." Tsunade said and Noriko blushed a little.

"Thanks and don't give me ideas of my father looking like a girl – it's totally wrong but amusing at the same time!" She said with happy voice and then looked at the door "I wonder if Kyuubi has finished already."

"Who knows?" Tsunade murmured.

"Let's go see them!" Noriko said excitedly and Tsunade looked a little bit like a scared rabbit.

"I think it would be better if we wait for them to come and get us!" She murmured and Noriko shacked her head.

"We are going and that's final!" She said and then caught Tsunade's hand and went downstairs.

Down, sitting on the table were Kyuubi and Jiraiya. Jiraiya had the same look Tsunade had seconds ago – scared rabbit and Kyuubi smirked at her.

"I think its good idea to let them sort this alone." Kyuubi said and Noriko nodded and they both went out to joint the others.

"So what did you say to them" Nagato asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"I told Tsunade that she should stop being a chicken and that it's tough time so better live if fully." Noriko murmured and most of them looked skeptically at her but then looked at Kyuubi.

"I told him that if he wasn't sincere with his feelings and didn't go out of the closed I would torture him, castrate him and then kill him!" Kyuubi said with a matter of facts kind of voice and most of the male in the room flinched. "You should have been there to see how scared he looked!" He murmured and laughed a little.

"Kyuu-chan, are you sure that you aren't blood relative with Noriko?" Itachi asked with smirk and Kyuubi blushed at the nickname and the glared.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" He screamed and everyone looked like they wanted to laugh but weren't sure if was safe to but for difference of the others Noriko laughed loudly and Itachi chuckled, and then everyone started laughing and Kyuubi blushed a little, huffed and went out.

Noriko was about to go after him but Itachi caught her hand.

"I will go!" He said and smiled at her as she too smiled at him.

"Alright, but I need to talk with you later!" She said and he nodded.

**With Tsunade and Jiraiya**

Tsunade set on the opposite site of him and waited for Jiraiya to start talking.

"Um..you see… uhh..I…."Jiraiya murmured and she glared at him.

"Could you just say what you want and get this over with." She growled out at him and he glared at her.

"Do you think that it's easy to say 'I love you' to someone that clearly doesn't like you and thinks of you as an idiot. So yeah I love you and yes I am an idiot because no matter what I try this feeling won't leave me, so go and laugh at me because I had loved and still love you from the first time I saw you." Jiraiya murmured and then blushed.

Tsunade laughed a little and Jiraiya looked crushed. "I think that the idiot here is me for not understanding my feeling for you until a couple of days ago, or more like the fact that I didn't want to come around with the fact that somewhere on the road of life I had fallen for you. You know when I thought you died I felt part of me die too, your death hurt even more then Dan's." Tsunade said as she looked at the ground, trying no to meet Jiraiya's eyes, but if she had looked at his eyes she would see happiness, hope and a little but sadness.

"I will always love you. I know that I am good for nothing idiot but I hope that you would give me a chance to be with you?" He asked and his voice sounded hopeful but so ready to be insulted and rejected.

"Fine, but GO to those baths again and I am not only dumping you but I am also going to beat the crap out of you!" She threatened and he nodded, smiled and went to her, hugged her and kissed her.

* * *

Well I know that the chapter is really little bit I will try to update soon.

Next time – Itachi and Kyuubi are finally getting together but what about Sasuke and Noriko – it's about time they get each other. ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW!

JANE


	20. AN

This is important so please READ.

Hey guys I know you're probably pissed because for one this is not a new chapter and there is the thing I am going to say that you wouldn't like….

Well I am going to stop writing for a while (I am last year of high school and there are those two final exams coming soon and I am busy studying) then after they end (if I get some free time I will use it to write too) I will go through my stories and change many things in them….. You know there are many mistakes and confusing things in Namikaze Noriko and Namikaze Kimiko… and there are some in the other stories…. So yeah I am going through them over again and there may even be change in the plots to begin with. Oh, and if some of you have any suggesting on what to change and what you want to happen just review me with your plan or send me a message.

If there is some of you that want to be my beta for some of those stories just send me a message!

I hope you don't hate me or my stories because of this and stay on watch for the new things.

Also I am going to put out a poll for which story to start re-writhing fist, so if you want this to end sooner go and give your suggestion.

Thank you for reading this and until next time.

With love – The Ice Mistress


End file.
